


I Really Really Hate You

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arguing, College, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fate, Fights, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mistakes, Regret, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig and Tweek hate each other. They really really hate each other. They couldn't even stand in the same room without one riling up the other and the arguments getting bigger and sometimes physical. The two thought they'd finally be free from the other once they reached college, but fate has other plans for them. Somehow, the two enemies ended up in the same bed together, and things spiraled afterwards.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 50
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...new story folks! I really liked the concept of the I Hate Tweek Tweak story and wanted to bring it back, this time with the two hating each other and being total dicks towards each other. I don't know, I just really like enemies to lover stories. So, without further ado, I give you a new story full of angst, boys hating each other, petty revenge, and some sexy times ;3

Sometimes in life, there are different types of relationships between people. There are platonic relationships, usually among friends and families. There are romantic relationships between lovers. There are business relationships, most of which are about respect and keeping things professional.

However, the one relationship that does exist, and probably has a lot of negative impact on those involved and everyone around, would be the type where people show a lot of hate and anger towards each other.

“There at it again,” Clyde said.

“Again?” Token asked.

“Yep,” Clyde replied.

“For fuck sake, what happened this time?” Token asked.

“Well...Tweek was about to get the last slice of pizza, but Craig got it first since he was ahead of Tweek in line. Now Tweek is pissed, thinking that Craig took the pizza first just to spite him, and now the two are arguing like cats and dogs. Really aiming for the throats it seems,” Clyde explained.

“T-that’s the ffffffifth time t-time they’ve argued t-t-this week. Sixth if you count the time t-t-they glared at each other during PE,” Jimmy said.

The three boys sighed as they watched their friend, Craig, fight with his number one enemy since kindergarten, Tweek.

“Fuck you! I got it first! You’re not the only one who wanted pizza today!”

“Well you knew how much I wanted to have pizza today since I forgot my lunch and everything else on the menu today is just gross! So you took that slice just to be a petty fucker!”

“Why on earth would taking the last slice of pizza be a way to get back at you? That is something I would never do. If I were to get back at you, I would have come up with something more devastating to you, such as swiping your coffee with tea while you aren’t looking.”

“Gah! Did you do that!? Did you do something to my coffee!?”

“No...but I’m planning to now.”

“Ugh! You are so...immature, Craig!”

Craig rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde haired boy. “Fuck you,” Craig said as he flipped him off.

“Gah! Did you just flip me off!?”

“Yeah, and here’s another, spaz,” Craig lifted his other hand and flipped Tweek off with both hands now.

“Fuck you!” Tweek exclaimed as he lunged for Craig, trying to take the pizza from him, but Craig quickly held it up as he tried to push Tweek away. “Give it to me!”

“No! I bought it first, so it’s mine! Now screw off you psycho!”

“Shut up, you emotionless robot!”

“Spastic freak!”

“Turd Muncher!”

“Bed Wetter!”

“Fuck boy!”

“Fucking twink!”

Suddenly, their verbal insults ended up with them using their fists. The last slice of pizza that the two were fighting for ended up being forgotten and was now on the floor. Tweek jumped on top of Craig and started to punch him in the arms, while Craig used his arms to cover his face, all while trying to push Tweek off of him with his legs.

“Get off of me, spaz!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Tweek exclaimed.

The two continued to wrestle on the floor, both trying to get on top of the other to get an upperhand, as well as inflicting more pain to the other. The two kept fighting while everyone around them in the cafeteria began to chant “fight” over and over. It started to escalate when Eric Cartman started collecting bets from everyone on who was going to be the victor of today’s fight.

“Shit, we better stop them before the principal shows up,” Token said.

“Right,” Clyde said.

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy quickly rushed towards the two boys, Clyde managed to grab Craig, while Token and Jimmy stopped Tweek. The boys pulled the two away from each other, who were still angrily shouting and cursing at the other.

“Let me go! I gotta teach that motherfucker some manners!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I need to know manners? What about you, you fucking lunatic!” Craig barked back, showing a lot of anger on his face, probably the only time he ever showed extreme emotions is when he’s arguing with Tweek.

“Enough! If you two don’t calm down right now, you’re both going to be suspended, remember!?” Token exclaimed.

“Shows o-over everyone! N-no one won today! So I suggest you g-g-get your refund from C-C-Cartman over there!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“God damn it!” Cartman exclaimed as everyone turned towards him and were now demanding a refund.

Once everyone left, Token immediately let Tweek go, who just stood there, glaring at Craig. “Tell your friend to stay the fuck away from me,” Tweek said.

“I stay away from you!? You’re the one who suddenly started attacking me just because I got the last slice of pizza, which is now ruined thanks to you! Now I have no lunch and a swollen cheek!” Craig exclaimed.

“Craig, not another word,” Token said sternly, “Tweek, I’m sorry for him, we’ll be sure to not bug you for awhile, especially Craig.”

“You better, otherwise I don’t care if I get suspended because of that fucker!”

“Same here, asshole!”

“You’re the asshole!”

“No you!”

“You!”

“You!”

“You’re both being assholes, now drop it!” Token exclaimed.

“Hmph!” Tweek glared at Craig one more time before he turned around and left the cafeteria.

Once Tweek was gone, Clyde let go of Craig, and Craig stood there, glaring at Tweek’s back before he was out of the cafeteria. “Ugh, fucking asshole!”

“Seriously, what is your deal with him? You two have been like this since kindergarten. Can’t you two just apologize for whatever happened and move on? I bet you two would be friends if you just stop hating on each other and going for each other’s throats,” Token said.

“Like hell I would ever be friends with that two-faced, twitchy, no good lunatic! It’s his fault in the first place!”

“Do you even remember whose fault it was? Tweek keeps saying that it was your fault that this whole fight started,” Clyde said.

“Oh no, it was not my fault for what happened, it was his and his alone! He’s the one that decided to be an obsessive asshole and making my life harder!” Craig said.

“Look, I don’t care who started this whole dispute, it’s all just stupid at this point,” Token sighed, “dude, you should just man up and apologize to him, that way all of this will be over,” Token said.

“I apologize to him? Why should I when it’s his fault!” Craig said, “I will never apologize to him nor ever become friends with that asshole. I’ll keep hating him until I die,” Craig huffed. He then turned around and left the cafeteria.

“....Well...that could have gone better,” Clyde said.

“Man...j-just w-what happened to g-g-get these two to hate each other s-s-so much?” Jimmy asked.

Token sighed as he stared blankly at the exit door, “from what I can remember...it all had something to do with a fucking swing set in elementary school.”

Yes, all this hatred towards each other started when they were only five. It was the first day of kindergarten, and like most kids, everyone was nervous to be in a building full of other kids, and away from their parents. Tweek was especially nervous.

The first time Tweek entered the classroom and his parents had immediately left once he was inside, he looked around, unsure of what to do. He decided to sit in the back since he didn’t feel like interacting with any of the other kids, however, the only table that was in the corner and away from everyone was already occupied by a young boy with black hair, and had a chullo hat on. Craig, when he was five years old. Tweek noticed that the boy was drawing, and seemed quiet, so he took his chances and decided to sit at the table.

“C-can I sit here?” Tweek asked.

Craig looked up from his drawing, stared at Tweek, then gave him a small nod as he continued drawing. Tweek smiled and sat down, relieved that the other boy didn’t tell him to go away.

As Tweek sat there, wondering how long he’ll have to be in the classroom or when his parents will come back and take him home, he looked over at Craig’s drawing, feeling curious. He was surprised when he saw the boy drawing what appeared to be a rocket ship and a small, brown animal inside the ship.

“What’s that?” Tweek asked.

“My guinea pig, he’s going to space,” Craig explained.

“Wait...can guinea pigs survive in space?” Tweek asked, feeling worried.

“Mmm...I think so. I heard that a bunch of animals went to space, even a monkey went up to space,” Craig said.

“A monkey? By themselves?” Tweek asked.

“Mmmm...well not all of them...I think a few of them had some people with them,” Craig said. “So my guinea pig won’t be alone, I’m going with him after all.”

“Won’t it be lonely...going to space all by yourself?” Tweek asked.

“I won’t be by myself, I’ll have my guinea pig,” Craig said.

“But...won’t you feel sad since your mom and dad won’t be there...o-or your friends?” Tweek asked.

“Mmm...I don’t have any friends...well...aside from this kid who lives next to me, but he’s out sick today, so he isn’t here,” Craig said.

“....Then...do you want to be friends?” Tweek asked.

Craig looked at Tweek, surprised. Even Tweek was surprised by what he said. Tweek figured that the boy next to him seemed alright, and the idea of a guinea pig and space did intrigue him, and not only that, out of everyone in the room, Tweek liked how quiet Craig was being.

“...Mmm...okay,” Craig said.

Tweek looked at him and smiled, “I’m Tweek.”

“I’m Craig,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “um...well Craig...my mom said that later...we’re allowed to play outside or something like that. Wanna play together later?”

“Okay,” Craig said calmly.

Tweek grinned, feeling excited. As Craig went back to drawing, Tweek sat there, watching. Craig looked at his new friend and decided to give him a crayon. Tweek stared at it and happily accepted it. Craig moved the paper a bit closer to Tweek, and the two began to draw together until the teacher finally settled everyone down.

At first, Craig and Tweek were very civil with each other. No hint of malice, no hatred towards each other, and there was no need for them to get in each others’ faces and start beating each other up. They were friends for the first thirty minutes.

It went downhill when it was time for recess.

The two were happily playing outside, like everyone else, but Craig decided he wanted to play on the swings. As the two headed towards the swings, they noticed that one of the seats was broken, leaving only one seat available. The moment the last kid got off the swing, Craig was about to reach for it, but Tweek suddenly rushed towards it and sat down, happily moving his legs back and forth, and smiling at Craig.

Craig didn’t smile back. “...It was my turn,” Craig said, frowning.

“Huh?” Tweek looked at Craig, confused.

“It was my turn. I was going to play on the swings,” Craig said.

“You didn’t say anything, and there was no line,” Tweek said.

“There was a line, I was first in line,” Craig said.

“That isn’t a line, it’s just one person standing near the swings, and even then, you weren’t that close to the swings in the first place, so how was I supposed to know you wanted to play on the swings?” Tweek asked.

“I told you I wanted to play on the swings!” Craig exclaimed, now getting angry.

Tweek frowned, he didn’t like being yelled at, “why are you yelling at me!? If you had said you wanted to go first, I would have let you,” Tweek said.

“Why do I need to tell you when you knew I wanted to play on the swings first!” Craig exclaimed.

“I don’t know what you want, you didn’t look like you wanted to play on the swings at all!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well I did, and I told you that I wanted to play on the swings!”

“Well how am I supposed to know when you only said you wanted to play on the swings, but didn’t say you were going first!? I don’t know what you’re thinking!”

“Well you should have known I wanted to go first if I was the one who suggested that we play on the swings!” Craig exclaimed, “now get off!”

“No! I got here first! First come, first serve!” Tweek exclaimed.

“That’s not fair!” Craig exclaimed.

“You can just wait until I’m done,” Tweek said.

“No! I was here first!” Craig grabbed the chain of the swings and pulled at it, causing Tweek to fall to the ground, nearly hitting his head.

“That hurt!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Serves you right, line cutter!” Craig huffed.

Tweek glared at the boy before he got up and pushed Craig off the swings, “I was here first!”

Craig fell to the ground, but quickly got up and glared at Tweek. Craig grabbed the swing, while Tweek grabbed the other side of the swing. The two began pulling at the swing, and arguing at each other.

“It’s mine!” Craig exclaimed.

“No, it’s mine! I was here first!” Tweek exclaimed.

“No, I was!” Craig exclaimed.

“Let go!” Tweek exclaimed, he waved his hands around, causing parts of the chain to hit Craig in the cheek a bit.

“Ow! You did that on purpose!” Craig huffed as he crouched down, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Tweek.

“Ow! My eyes!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Serves you right!” Craig shouted.

“Nnnnggg…” Tweek was so angry that he couldn’t help but jump on top of Craig and started wailing on him. Craig tried his best to block Tweek’s attack as he tried hitting Tweek in his sides.

The two began to fight on the playground, causing all the kids that were around to stop and stare at them in shock. Eventually, the teacher noticed the commotion and quickly rushed over to stop the two.

“Stop! What are you two doing!?”

“He started it!”

“No, he did!”

“I don’t care who started it, friends should not be fighting like this,” the teacher said.

With the coldest stare in his eyes, Craig glared at Tweek and said, “I would never be friends with a line cutter like him.”

Tweek glared at him, “yeah? Well...I would never be friends with a liar!”

“Liar!?”

“Yeah, you’re a big, fat liar!” Tweek shouted.

“You’re the one lying and being a jerk!” Craig exclaimed.

“No, you!”

“You!”

“You!”

“You!”

“Y-”

“Both of you, enough! You are both going in time out and I will be having a talk with your parents about this. This is no way to behave towards each other,” the teacher then took the two boys back inside.

From then on, the two have become hostile towards each other. They refused to sit with each other, they refused to play together, they refused to be anywhere near each other. Even when they were forced to talk or interact in some way, it always ended with them shouting at each other, or even getting physical and someone having to stop them before it got out of hand.

This went on for years, both boys wishing the other would disappear, wishing nothing but bad luck on them, and wanting to be better than the other whenever they have a class together. It was always a heated competition between the two, whether that be in sports, academics, or pretty much anything that they find some sort of competition in.

As years went by, their hatred towards each other grew more and more, and there was no sign of them letting this petty argument that happened so long ago being let go, mostly because of how much their fights and argumentings made something so small into something bigger, and their pride was telling them to not be the first to apologize and admit they were in the wrong for anything. Their pettiness and arguments have gotten so bad, it has started to affect their friends, social lives, and even their love lives.

“You know dude...if you keep bugging Tweek, you’ll never find a date,” Clyde said.

“Who says?” Craig asked.

“Well you know...with how intense your fights are with Tweek, I’m pretty sure no one wants to be near you, let alone even think about dating you,” Clyde said.

“It’s his fault that I can’t find a date,” Craig said.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, if he just apologized first, then maybe I would have already found someone sooner, but now we’re closer to graduating from high school, and I still haven’t found anyone,” Craig sighed.

“Well...to be honest...I think the real reason for that is your lack of motivation to actually look for someone, since...you know...you’ve been busy fighting with Tweek?”

“Ugh,” Craig huffed.

It was just Craig who was having trouble finding someone, Tweek was also having the same problems, and Wendy can’t help but mention this to him.

“I’m telling you, Tweek. If you just leave Craig alone...maybe you’d have a boyfriend already,” Wendy said.

“He’s the one that’s bugging me! Always irritating me, especially with that blank face of his! It’s so fucking annoying!”

“Then why are you looking at him then? Just ignore him and move on!”

“No! I will not move on! I will only move on until he apologizes,” Tweek said.

“For the swing incident?” Wendy asked.

“Nnngg...not just that! For everything! For the pizza, for the tests, for the lockers, for making my entire school like a living hell! I want him to apologize for everything!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You know...the bigger person would apologize first,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, but when it comes to Craig, the first to apologize is the one who is at fault for everything, and none of this is my fault,” Tweek said.

“Everything wasn’t your fault? Including the time you superglued Craig’s phone to his locker, and also changed his ringtone to the most embarrassing song you could find?”

“...E-even that,” Tweek huffed.

“Oh Tweek....at this point, we’re all going to graduate and you’re going to look back on this and realize that all of this fighting has been nothing but a waste of time,” Wendy said.

Tweek sighed, frowning at the fact that Wendy might possibly be right. “Yeah..well...I’m still not going to apologize first.”

Yes, because of their pride and their petty hatred towards each other, they could never have a normal life. Instead, their lives were full of hatred towards the other, and in a way, the others couldn’t help but focus all of their attention on them, wasting their lives for a long time.

At least with graduation coming soon, they both realized that they could start all over, away from each other, and get back all the time they had lost because of the other. Yes, once they leave and head to college, everything will be better.

“I can’t wait to graduate and never see that fucker again.” Both of them said, already looking forward to their future.

* * *

Craig walked around the campus, staring at his map in confusion. He sighed as he couldn’t make heads or tails if he was going the right way or not. At this rate, he was going to be late for his first class of the day. Craig sighed once more, cursing at himself for not going to orientation, where they were giving a tour of the entire campus for freshmen like him.

“Better start asking someone for directions,” Craig sighed as he looked around. Craig looked for anyone that was nearby and didn’t look to be in a rush, when he spotted someone standing near a lamp post and was looking at his phone. Craig immediately walked towards them, hoping they could help him. “Excuse me, do you know where I can get to the science department?”

“Oh, I’m heading there myself, if you want, I could-” the moment they turned around, both of their eyes widened as they saw the familiar faces. Faces they didn’t want to see. “C-Craig?”

“...Tweek?”

The two stood frozen, staring at each other in shock. Soon, their confusion turned towards anger as they glared at each other.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Craig asked.

“I should be asking you the same,” Tweek said.

“Well I asked first,” Craig huffed.

Tweek frowned, “I don’t have to tell you anything, asshole!”

“Fine,” Craig sighed, “not that I care or anything. But it seems you’re in the wrong school.”

“Huh? How am I in the wrong school?” Tweek asked.

“This school is meant for those who like science of all types, and I highly doubt you’re smart enough to be able to get into this school,” Craig said.

Tweek scoffed, “says the person who got an F in Algebra,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “don’t bring that up!”

Tweek rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, “yeah well that’s what you get for assuming I’m stupid,” Tweek said, “and even if I wasn’t smart, I’m here since this school also offers the best art courses, it’s not just science.”

“I know that,” Craig huffed.

“Did you?” Tweek asked.

Craig scowled, “ugh, whatever!” Craig turned and was about to leave.

“If you’re heading to the science department, you’re going the wrong way, it’s that way,” Tweek said, pointing his finger at the direction of the science department.

“I-I know that!” Craig huffed, scowling at the blonde. Craig immediately started heading towards the science department, Tweek walking close behind. “Why are you following me?” Craig huffed.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “I’m not following you, asshole. I just happen to need to go to the science department as well,” Tweek said.

“Why do you need to go to the science department?” Craig asked.

“It’s for my GE, I want to get a head start on those classes eary, that way I can focus on my major later,” Tweek said.

“Hmph, I guess the school thought that art students need some actual learning and not whatever those artsy classes teaches you,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “you do realize that every student here needs to take GE courses as well, right?”

“....Shut up,” Craig huffed. It wasn’t his fault that he forgot everything his advisor told him or what GE courses meant. “Just walk farther away from me! I don’t want anyone thinking I know you,” Craig said.

Tweek scoffed, “that’s stupid, we’re both going to the same department, a lot of students go to the same department, and why should I do what you say?”

“Ugh, just stay away from me!” Craig exclaimed, he quickly rushed towards the department as quickly as he could, wanting to be far away from Tweek as possible. “Of all the schools, he had to be here,” Craig huffed. He thought he’d be free from seeing the blonde menace, but he guessed luck wasn’t on his side. “At least the department is big, and the campus is huge, so I highly doubt I’ll bump into that asshole,” Craig sighed. Craig thought about it a bit more, and finally relaxed. Sure, Tweek was in the same school as him, but he doubted he’ll see him that often.

After reaching the department, Craig looked at his schedule and started looking around for his classroom. It took him awhile, but he managed to find the right class on the right floor, and happily entered, excited to start his new life.

“...The fuck?” Craig froze as he entered the classroom and saw Tweek inside.

Tweek looked at him, and Craig looked at him back. Both of their jaws dropped and stared at each other in shock.

“Are you…”

“....Fucking…”

“Kidding me!?” Both of them exclaimed, glaring at each other and getting more and more pissed.

It seemed luck really wasn’t on their side that day. In fact, luck wasn’t on their side for half of the semester.

There were a few other classes that they shared because those classes were required for graduation, however, the two couldn’t understand how they ended up in the same classes on the same days at the same time and with the same professors. It was as if the universe was taunting them and putting them in this eternal hell for an entire semester.

The entire time, both Craig and Tweek were trying their best to not murder the other. They tried to act civil, they tried to ignore each other, and even sat on the opposite sides of the room for every class they shared. However, tension started to rise when it came to their first tests, and their competitive nature kicked in.

“Wow Tweek, you got an eighty-two on the test, you must be really smart.”

Tweek smiled, “well the questions weren’t that hard, most of them were stuff I remembered from high school,” Tweek said, “thank god that the first tests are usually pretty easy, huh?” Tweek said.

“Pff, yet you only got an eighty-two,” Craig muttered, though loud enough for people to hear since the room wasn’t that big in the first place.

Tweek frowned, “yeah? Well what did you get, huh?”

“....” Not saying a word, Craig turned his head, looking Tweek straight in the eyes, lifted up his paper, and smirked.

“Holy shit, you got a hundred!? I barely got a seventy!”

“Wow, you must be really smart, Craig.”

Craig smirked, looking very smug as he stared at Tweek, “what can I say...science is my best subject,” Craig said. 

The look that Craig was giving to Tweek, Tweek can tell it meant, “guess you aren’t as smart as you say you are.” The veins on Tweek’s head looked ready to burst. 

Tweek gripped his pencil tightly into his hands before it snapped. “I’ll be sure to study extra hard and beat you in the next test, asshole,” Tweek said, not caring that everyone heard him just say that.

Craig dropped his smirk and glared at him, “yeah? Well we have a test for English today, and I’m going to make sure I get a better score than you.”

“In your dreams, I’ve studied hard for that test last night,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m going to study right now and make sure I get a better grade!”

“Well I’m going to study too and make sure I get a hundred points!”

“Dream on! I’m getting that hundred!’

“No, I am!”

“No, me!”

“Me!”

“Me!”

“Me!”

The two kept arguing and studying, all while making their classmates feel very awkward and confused. In the end, the two didn’t start a new life, but instead, went back to their old, competitive, and petty ways.

Craig sighed as he laid his head on his desk, feeling exhausted. He was currently sitting in his dorm room, and chatting with his friends. Craig’s roommate was out at the moment, leaving Craig to have the entire dorm to himself for a while.

“I am so done with this bullshit. I’m barely in the second semester, and I still keep seeing Tweek everywhere,” Craig huffed, “maybe I should quit and get a low paying job somewhere until I can save up enough money to go to another college or something.”

“Dude, don’t do that, you already got into the college of your dreams. So what if Tweek happened to be in the same college as you? You shouldn’t let that hinder what you’re planning to do with your life,” Token said.

“S-s-still, it’s a h-huge coincidence that you and Tweek ended up in the s-s-same school,” Jimmy said.

Craig huffed, “don’t remind me,” Craig huffed, “I was hoping to not see him that often here, but right now, it feels like I’m back in high school again, constantly bumping into that bastard, and getting all worked up because of him.”

“Can’t you just ignore him?” Token asked.

“How can I when that fucker is always starting shit up,” Craig huffed.

“Dude, if you keep on stressing about Tweek, you’re never getting laid,” Clyde sighed.

“S-speaking of g-getting laid, have you been s-s-seeing anyone lately?”

“How can I when I’m too distracted by making Tweek look like a loser and regret ever knowing me?” I asked.

The guys sighed as they stared at their friend. It wasn’t until Clyde suddenly had an idea.

“Dude, have you been invited to any parties at your college?” Clyde asked.

“Mmm...yeah...one. My roommate actually invited me to come to this frat party nearby, but I’m not sure if I want to go,” Craig said.

“Why not?” Clyde asked.

Craig sighed, “it’s one of those drinking parties, and considering I’m still underage, I don’t think I should go,” Craig said.

“Pff, since when were you all about rules?” Clyde said.

“...Let me guess...Tweek also got invited?” Token asked.

Craig’s face shifted, “...yes,” Craig said through gritted teeth.

“Craig...listen to me. You are never going to have a simple and normal life if you keep on bothering yourself with Tweek. I get it, he pisses you off, but if you keep letting him get to you, you are never going to find a boyfriend, you are never going to have a steady relationship, and hell, this might mess with your social life, maybe even when you finally get a job. You’ll be so distracted by your hatred towards Tweek, it’s going to ruin your life,” Token said.

“....Well...what should I do?” Craig asked, now getting nervous about his future.

“For one thing, you need to realize you have a problem,” Token said, “and with this particular problem...I think the only way you can be cured is if you ignore Tweek and actually live your life,” Token said.

“And the only way to do that is possibly going to that frat party and finding some dudes to bang,” Clyde said.

Craig fell silent, thinking about it, “....you sure this is going to work?”

“C-Craig….it’s time to stop and m-move on,” Jimmy said.

“You don’t even have to apologize to Tweek, all you have to do is ignore him and pretend he doesn’t exist. Pretend he’s some stranger that you’ve never met, and has no significance in your life. Then, once you find someone you like or something, you’ll finally be free from all that stress you’ve been putting yourself through,” Token said.

“....Okay...you’re right. I’m done letting this petty revenge take over my life. It’s time I move on and...start meeting people,” Craig said, he then stood up, “y-yeah...I’ll go to that party, have a few drinks, talk to a few people, and hopefully...get laid tonight,” Craig said.

“Well...I’d usually advise you to take things one step at a time, but with your case...go for it, dude,” Token said.

“Yeah, you can do it, Craig!” Clyde exclaimed.

“G-go get some!” Jimmy said.

“Y-yeah, I’m going to do it, I’m totally going to do it,” Craig said, but hasn’t yet moved away from his laptop.

“....Anytime, Craig,” Token said.

“...Give me a second, this is all new to me and I’m nervous,” Craig said, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

After a bit of convincing and encouragement, Craig eventually left his dorm and headed to the frat party that his roommate told him about. Craig found his roommate in the front after he texted him that he was going to the party after all. Once Craig met up with his roommate, the two chatted for a bit and started heading inside where Craig’s roommate started introducing him to a few of his friends. As Craig was talking to a few people, he noticed in the distance was Tweek, who was chatting with a few people, and hasn’t noticed him yet.

Craig frowned, remembering overhearing Tweek being invited to the party by a classmate during one of the classes they had together. Although Craig didn’t hear if Tweek agreed or not since he left immediately after briefly hearing the conversation, he had a feeling that Tweek would show up, and his gut was right as he glared daggers at the blonde.

Tweek must have noticed someone was staring at him because he turned around and saw Craig. He frowned, and stood up. Craig froze as he realized that Tweek was coming over, probably to start another fight with him. Craig was ready to punch the lights out of Tweek’s eyes, but suddenly remembered his conversation with the guys, and why he was there. Craig took a deep breath and lowered his hands and unclenched his fist.

“Well...surprised you showed up. Never thought you’d be the party type since everyone thinks you aren’t a party guy because of that dead expression of yours,” Tweek commented once he was close enough to Craig.

“....” Craig bit down on his tongue and forced himself to not say anything. He then looked down, trying not to look at Tweek, knowing that if he looked at him, he might snap any minute.

“...What? Don’t have a clever comeback or something?” Tweek huffed, staring at Craig.

“....” Craig let out a sigh as he looked up at Tweek briefly before he turned his head and started ignoring him. Craig then grabbed an empty solo cup that was stacked on the kitchen counter. Craig then looked around, found some soda in a cooler, took a bottle, and poured himself some soda. Craig then turned away from Tweek and walked off to hang out with his roommate and his roommate’s friends.

Tweek was shocked, usually whenever Tweek says anything to Craig, Craig would immediately say something back, leading the conversation to something more hostile. Tweek wasn’t sure how to feel about this, only to end up thinking that Craig was ignoring him just to rile Tweek up and possibly make him look pathetic in front of everyone, but Tweek wasn’t going to let that happen.

Now pissed, Tweek walked over to Craig before he grabbed Craig’s shoulder tightly, and forced the other boy to turn around to look at him. Putting on a forced smile, and trying to suppress all of his anger, Tweek tried to speak calmly to Craig as to not let anyone aware of the malice tone in his voice.

“Why are you ignoring me, Craig? You’d usually start saying something back. What? Are you finally giving up on being a know-it-all jerk?” Tweek asked.

“....” Craig took another deep breath and put his nose up, turning his head away from Tweek.

Tweek wasn’t sure why, but this pissed Tweek off even more. As much as he hated Craig and wished he’d leave him alone, at the same time, he didn’t like how Craig was purposely ignoring him. To Tweek, it seemed like Craig was trying to tell him that he was the better man here and he wasn’t going to stoop their Tweek’s little game, but Tweek was going to show Craig that he was the better man here and prove that Craig won’t be able to ignore him completely.

“Huh...guess you really do want to ignore me today. That’s new. Never thought someone like you would actually shut their mouths after seeing me,” Tweek huffed.

“....”

“Tch, honestly...I kinda like you being silent, reminds me of when we were kids and we first met. You were so quiet back then before what happened between us started. It was nice how silent you were,” Tweek said.

“....”

“Yeah...nice and quiet...matches that boring and expressionless face of yours. Everytime you fought with me, I always saw you as this jerk that thinks he knows everything and is pretending to be smart all the time, but now I see that you are just a boring, lazy, sad man, who probably gets his kicks from trying to piss people off and try to sound witty all the time. You are just a boring man who is probably wasting his time at this party,” Tweek said.

Craig felt his hands clenching on the solo cup he was holding, and could feel his temper rising. He tried to hold it in, tried so hard to stay calm, but the more Tweek spoke about him being boring and not capable of having any fun was really pissing him off.

“Honestly...you should probably finish that soda of yours and leave. This party isn’t for you. Hell, you’re probably the only person here that’s actually drinking something that isn’t alcoholic because god knows that drinking any beer would be too wild for someone like Craig Tucker. After all...parties aren’t for someone like you,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah? And you’re saying that you’re more of a party animal than me?” Craig snapped back, unable to stay silent any longer.

Tweek glared at him, “well I did get invited much sooner than you did. Haven’t heard anyone asking you to come here during classes,” Tweek said.

Craig huffed, “how do you know that my roommate didn’t ask me before classes started, huh?” Craig said.

“Tch, that’s your comeback? Pathetic,” Tweek said.

Craig was this close to punching Twee, but didn’t want to ruin the mood for everyone and ruin his chances of meeting someone. Still, Craig’s competitiveness wasn’t going to let this go, so instead, Craig came up with a plan that could settle this little argument once and for all.

“If you’re such a party goer...why don’t we see which one of us can handle a few beers, hm?”

Tweek went pale, “y-you want us to drink?”

“What? From the sounds of what you were saying earlier, it sounded like you have drank alcohol before,” Craig smirked, “unless you were lying and never drank in your life, which is understandable since you are underage, and I’m sure a goody two-shoes like yourself would never do anything wild such as drinking a bit of beer,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, feeling his heart racing, “you are so on! I can drink way more than you can!”

“In your dreams, I bet you’re a lightweight!”

“If anyone is a lightweight, it’s you!”

“No, you!”

“You!”

“You!”

“You!”

“You!” Both of them bicker and argued for a bit before they started their competitive drinking game, hoping to prove the other which one of them was more of a party goer at that party.

Of course, this little game of their would end up causing them a lot of problems later on.

* * *

The next morning, Craig’s head began to hurt as he slowly started waking up. Craig winced as his head began pounding, but forced himself to sit up. Craig felt sick, and his entire body began to ache. As he looked down, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Craig froze and looked around, realizing he wasn’t at the frat party anymore, nor was he in his room. Craig then felt something warm next to him, so when he turned his head, he was shocked to see someone sleeping next to him, though the covers were covering their head.

“...Shit...what happened last night?” Craig muttered, panicking a bit. Craig took a deep breath and tried very hard to remember what he did last night. He remembered he was at the party, he tried his best to ignore Tweek at the party, he and Tweek ended up competing to see who could drink the most, and then everything else began to be fuzzy in Craig’s head. “Come on, Tucker...think...what happened?” Craig huffed as he tried very hard to think.

As Craig thought about last night, his memories were slowly coming back to him. He remembered blacking out a bit after his tenth beer, and he also noticed Tweek had his head down as well. Craig wasn’t sure who won that challenge, he hoped he did, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him. As Craig tried very hard to remember, he suddenly remembered himself walking around, bumping into people. Craig remembered nearly falling before a cute guy suddenly caught him and helped him up. Craig remembered talking to the boy briefly, even dancing with him.

Craig blushed as he realized that he might have met someone at the party. When Craig touched his lips, he winced when he felt how tender they felt. “Did I...make out with someone?” Craig asked himself. He turned his head to the sleeping figure next to him, and his heart began to race, “holy shit...I had sex with someone...I actually had sex with someone...and it’s with that cute guy at the party,” Craig felt both excited, yet terrified at the same time. “...Shit...I don’t even remember any of it...did he even give me his name? He must have...fuck...I was out of it...I must have done something stupid,” Craig felt like punching himself for doing something so stupid. The influence of alcohol was truly terrifying. “Okay okay...I drank too much, got drunk, met some guy at a party, we made out...I think...and...I ended up in his dorm...and we had sex?” Craig looked down at himself, moving the covers from his naked body, he moved a bit, winced at the pain in his ass, and started blushing harder, “yep...we definitely fucked...oh shit…” Craig couldn’t believe he lost his virginity to a complete stranger. “Okay okay...in situations like this...it’s best you put on your clothes and leave before they wake up, otherwise...it would be awkward as hell since I was the one who got drunk and don’t remember much of anything,” Craig said to himself.

Without another thought, Craig leaned forward and looked around for his clothes. Craig quickly put on his underwear, and tried to move as quickly as he could in putting on his clothes. Once Craig was fully dressed, Craig was about to get up and leave, but he suddenly heard a low groan from his unexpected lover who was sleeping next to him.

“.....It was my first time...and he was kinda cute….mmm...maybe it would be nice to ask for his number and see if he wants to see me again?” Craig thought to himself. Craig sighed, wishing he knew how stuff like this works. Craig really wished he spent more time studying on dating and how relationships started. “...Fuck...no...he could have been drunk and this could be a mistake,” Craig told himself. Craig was so conflicted on what to do.

In the end, the best option was for Craig to leave. He doesn’t know anything about this guy, and this could all be a one time thing. Though Craig initially wanted to meet someone and slowly start a relationship, this wasn’t how he was going to start one.

“....Still...maybe I should take a look at his face again and just see how cute he is,” Craig muttered, feeling his heart racing. Though he knew the guy was cute, during his drunk state, he wasn’t sure just how cute the stranger was. Getting a bit excited, Craig bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the covers and slowly moved them down so he could take a small peek at the stranger’s face. “...Hm? Blonde hair? I could have sworn it was brown…” Craig said when he saw the blonde mess of hair, which strangely looked familiar to him. The more Craig pulled the covers down, the more his heart raced. Finally, when Craig pulled the covers down enough for Craig to see their face, his stomach dropped when he realized the person sleeping next to him wasn’t the cute stranger he was dancing with in his memories.

It was Tweek.

“Oh….my….fucking...god,” Craig said as his eyes widened and the sick feeling he had earlier increased.

Tweek, hearing the noises next to him, slowly started waking up. He winced from the headache and slowly sat up, causing Craig to sit there, frozen. Once Tweek opened his eyes, he looked at Craig before freezing in place. Tweek stared at Craig, and Craig stared at him back, both of which were unsure of what was happening at that moment.

Tweek was confused as to why Craig was there in his room, or why his body was aching, or why his room smelled of sweat, alcohol, and must. It wasn’t until Tweek noticed that Craig was in the process of putting his clothes on to which Tweek looked down at himself, noticed some noticeable stains on his bedsheets, and suddenly remembered a few things that happened last night. Tweek’s eyes widened as the realization finally hit him.

“...Did...did we…”

“...Uh huh,” Craig nodded his head.

“...and you sure we…”

“I think...so…” Craig said quietly.

“....Oh my fucking god,” Tweek’s face fell.

Not only did the two wake up with a hangover, but they woke up with the one person they hated the most in the world. How the hell did this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have become awkward between Craig and Tweek, and though they wish they could forget about what happened that night, they just couldn't. They knew they would have to talk things through and settle the issue once and for all, and at the same time, maybe quit their feud if they were to live a normal life. But no matter how much they agreed to never talk to each other again, they just can't avoid the other forever, especially when Craig asks Tweek for help.

Life can be unpredictable at times. Anything can happen, whether it be good or bad. Some of the examples would be things like a man who found a lost lottery ticket and suddenly ended up becoming a millionaire. A weak teenage boy works out over the summer and suddenly comes back to school looking buff and handsome, leading him to attracting a lot of girls. A dog finding a delicious bone in the backyard, only for the bone to actually be a dinosaur fossil.

Ah yes...life can be quite unpredictable. So imagine two boys in college who grew up to hate each other...somehow ending up naked and sleeping in the same bed.

“What the fuck did you do!?” Craig exclaimed.

“M-me!? Why are you blaming this shit on me!? Clearly, this is your fault!”

“My fault!?”

“Yeah!”

“How the fuck is it my fault!? I’m in your dorm, and it’s my ass that’s hurting, you sick fuck!” Craig cursed.

“W-well how do I know you didn’t just follow me!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh my fucking god!” Craig stood up, feeling even more pissed and exhausted, and the fact he was still hungover didn’t really help. “Look, we were both obviously drunk last night since we both stupidly agreed to challenge each other on how many beers we could drink.”

“Right...which I obviously won,” Tweek said.

“That doesn’t fucking matter, dipshit!” Craig shouted, “what does matter is what happened last night! How the fuck did we end up in your bed, completely naked!”

“Nnngg...how should I know!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Well think, fuck brain! We are in your dorm, you’re naked, and I was naked a few minutes ago, and something obviously happened where you and I...somehow ended up having sex,” Craig struggled to say the last part, nearly gagging.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “oh don’t be so dramatic,” Tweek said.

“....Dude...I hate you,” Craig said.

“Yeah well...I hate you too,” Tweek said.

“Exactly, so why the fuck did we have sex last night!?”

“I don’t know!” Tweek cried out, really panicking. He pulled his covers and covered his entire body, only allowing his face to poke out. Tweek hugged himself as he started shaking and twitching, something he normally did when he was really stressed and freaked out. “I really...nngg...d-don’t know what happened last night! I remember drinking, trying to win, then passing out, then...I think I saw you dancing with Nick...and then I don’t remember what happened after that!”

“Nick? Who’s Nick?” Craig asked.

“Nick, my roommate. I saw you dancing with him last night, b-but I swear I don’t know what happened after that!” Tweek cried out.

Craig suddenly remembered the cute boy he danced with last night. “....That cute guy I was with is your roommate!?” Craig exclaimed.

“Well...yeah?” Tweek said, confused.

“...Oh god...he must...he saw...Jesus Christ,” Craig felt sick.

“Oh god, were you...hitting on my roommate last night?” Tweek went pale.

“Of course I was...well...at least...I think I was? Ugh! I don’t fucking know! I don’t remember anything!” Craig groaned.

“Well I don’t either, so try harder!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Why should I be the only one trying to remember? You are just as guilty here!” Craig exclaimed.

“Nnngg...don’t tell me what to do, fucker!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh I will tell you what to do, you are just as guilty here as I am! Besides...you owe me,” Craig said.

“What!?”

“You heard me! You fucking owe me for riling me up last night and making me drink all that beer, you also owe me for all the shit you’ve done,” Craig frowned, “I still remembered how you glued my phone to my locker back in high school.”

“Oh my god,” Tweek groaned, “that was years ago, and besides, I only glued your phone after you dumped thermos down the toilet! All that coffee...wasted!” Tweek exclaimed. “Besides...you had the choice to not drink with me, you could have easily left and accepted that I am better than you,” Tweek huffed.

“You son of a bitch!” Craig suddenly grabbed Tweek’s covers and pulled Tweek closer. “I am this fucking close to punching you in the nose.”

“Yeah? Well what’s stopping you, asshole?” Tweek growled.

“You are really pushing the limit here, you spaz!”

“Asshole!”

“Bastard!”

“Dumbass!”

“Shithead!”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tweek’s roommate suddenly walked in, earbuds in his ears, and was looking down, not noticing the two quite yet. “Hey Tweek, I’m back. I hope you had lots of fun last night considering you ditch…” Tweek’s roommate looked up, finally noticing Craig, “oh...hey...you’re not...alone.”

“It’s...you,” Craig went pale as he was face to face with the cute boy from last night.

“...Oh...it’s you. The dancing guy from last night,” Tweek’s roommate said, “Craig, right? I don’t know if you remember me since we were both kinda wasted, but I’m Nick, if you remember?”

“Y-yeah...I sorta do…” Craig said, looking between Tweek and Nick. He couldn’t help but wonder if Nick remembered what happened between him and Tweek.

“Listen, I want to apologize again for making a move on you, I had no idea you weren’t available,” Nick said.

“...What?” Craig asked, confused.

“Well...Tweek said you and him were dating, remember, Tweek?”

“I...what?” Tweek asked, also confused.

“Yeah, don’t you remember? You suddenly came up to me and Craig when we were dancing and about to...well...kiss...and you straight up told me that I couldn’t do that since you and Craig were going out,” Nick explained.

“You said...what!?” Craig turned to look at Tweek. Tweek just stared at him, confused, and just shrugged.

“Yeah...you said a lot of stuff last night...I actually have a video since a friend of mine was recording a beer pong that was close by, and I think he managed to record what you guys said and did,” Nick said as he pulled out his phone and showed the video.

Craig and Tweek stared at each other before looking at the phone, once Nick played the video, the two saw themselves at the party, obviously drunk. There was Craig, dancing with Nick, smiling and seemed to be having a good time, even if Craig doesn’t really remember it. There was the moment where Nick came closer and was about to kiss Craig, but someone yelled in the distance.

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing!?” In came a very drunk Tweek, staggering on his feet as he walked towards the two, looking very annoyed. “Just because you’re my roommate doesn’t mean you have every right to be kissing someone else’s boyfriend!”

“W-wait, you’re dating someone, Craig?” Nick in the video asked.

“Ha ha...I don’t...know...maybe,” Craig chuckled, obviously too out of it and not really able to answer.

“Well...who are you dating?” Nick asked.

“Me, of course! He’s my boyfriend! Mine!” Tweek exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed Craig and planted a kiss on Craig’s lips.

Craig’s eyes widened as he saw Tweek practically making out with him in front of the cute boy he was actually hoping to be with, and it was worse that the cute boy, Nick, was seeing the kiss again from the video. Craig just wanted to floor to open up and swallow him whole.

After Tweek kissed Craig, Tweek stared at Nick, but wasn’t really able to focus on him that well. Face flushed, Tweek leaned over, and appeared to try and whisper something, but his voice was loud enough for a few people and the camera to hear and capture. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking my boyfriend home. So you can find another place to sleep at!”

“Um...seriously?” Nick asked, confused.

“Yep! Let’s go, babe!” Tweek said.

“Ha ha...okay,” Craig said. Craig went pale. He was starting to remember that now, but the problem was that he thought he was still talking to Nick, and didn’t even realize Tweek’s presence at the time. Oh how alcohol can really mess up a person’s mind and memories.

The video continued with Nick watching as Craig and Tweek walked over, Tweek holding Craig’s hand, while Craig was allowing Tweek to guide him through the crowd before they were off screen. Nick then stopped the video at that point.

“And that’s what happened. Again, I’m so sorry for hitting on you, Craig. If I had known you were going out with Tweek, I would have never tried anything to you, but then again, I still shouldn’t have tried anything since you were drunk, so....I’m very sorry for last night,” Nick said.

Craig was silent, all the memories of last night were slowly coming back to him. The dance, the alcohol, the music, the kiss, and him accidentally agreeing that he was Tweek’s boyfriend. Craig felt like he was living in his worst nightmare at that point, and judging from Tweek’s expression, he was also feeling the same way that Craig was feeling.

“...You two alright? You seem sickly white,” Nick said, “...and Tweek...are you still naked underneath your covers!?”

“G-gah!” Tweek quickly covered his entire body with his covers, and his face went completely red. “...Oh my god…” Tweek said.

“What have I done?” Craig muttered.

“...You guys alright?” Nick asked, confused.

Not saying a word, Craig bolted out of the room, running out of there. He could hear Nick calling for him, confused and concerned, but Craig didn’t stop or turn back, he kept running, wanting to go back to the safety of his dorm. He wanted to forget everything, he wanted to get Tweek out of his mind, he wanted to wash everything that happened last night away.

“....For fuck sake, seriously!?” The moment Craig walked a few feet down the hallway, he suddenly realized that the hallway looked oddly familiar. At first, he thought that it was because all the hallways in the building looked similar, but it wasn’t until he spotted the familiar decorations of a door he would walk by. Craig guessed god was playing a cruel joke on him since it seemed like Tweek was living on the same floor as him. Craig guessed that he never bumped into Tweek was because Tweek was on the other side of the hallway, and the two just never managed to bump into each other. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Craig cursed as he just kept walking until he reached his dorm room.

The moment Craig was in the safety of his room, glad that his roommate hadn't returned yet, Craig immediately went to his bed, sitting down and trying to process the information he got.

Last night, Craig was drunk, he was completely out of it, but managed to find a cute boy. However, Craig’s plans of getting a boyfriend were ruined when Tweek suddenly came and told him and possibly a few others that he was his boyfriend. Craig lost his virginity to Tweek, and what’s worse, if Nick had that video, that would mean other people would have that video, and the people that knew them and heard what they said could easily spread the news around.

In the end, Craig’s life was ruined just like that.

“....Fuck!”

* * *

The two were in complete distress since they realized what they have done. For years, they’ve hated each other to the core, always competing against each other, and getting a few petty revenges towards each other. So realizing that after a drinking competition would somehow end up with the both of them losing their virginities and being together in the most unexpecting way, well...the two haven’t been able to relax, let alone dare to talk or look at the other. It was quite strange for everyone around them, they honestly weren’t sure if they should feel relieved by the silence, or concerned that something has happened to the two rivaling boys.

“What’s up with them? It hasn’t been this quiet unless there is a test or the professor tells them to shut up.”

“I know, it’s kinda weird. Usually, one of them would have burst out or try to come up with a challenge for the other.”

“Something must have happened for them to be this quiet…”

Oh yes, something did happen. Both Craig and Tweek were ashamed of what had happened. They didn’t want to remember, they wanted to forget everything about that night, however, it has proven to be difficult, especially since the other is sitting nearby, and just noticing the other’s existence has caused their bones to rattle inside.

There was nothing they could do but avoid them as best as they could.

However, with both boys trying their best to avoid each other at the same time, it has proven to be difficult. Whenever the class is over, both boys would try to leave as soon as possible, hoping to be out of the same room as the other, but that would only end up with them occasionally leaving at the same time, and it’s only worse when they end up using the same door to leave.

Both Craig and Tweek felt extremely awkward. They wished the other person didn’t exist, they wished that the other person could move classes, or if they could just move themselves, they wished that what happened that night never happened and things could go back to the way they were. Hating the other, like normal. But no matter how much they pray and beg that all that happened was a dream, that it never happened, reality would come and hit them in the faces.

“I can’t take this shit anymore, Wendy! I need some advice,” Tweek whined during his video call with Wendy.

“Well what exactly happened between you and Craig to make you this distress?” Wendy asked.

“Don’t make me remember, I don’t want to remember that,” Tweek cried out.

Wendy sighed, “Tweek, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what the problem is. All you said that you and Craig were drunk and then something happened, something terrible happened.”

“Something terrible did happen, and it’s probably the one day I regret being alive right now,” Tweek said.

“Aren’t you being overly dramatic?” Wendy asked.

“No, I think I’m reacting normally, especially after what me and Craig fucking did!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Oh my god, Tweek. What happened? From how you’re acting, it’s almost as if you and Craig slept together or something,” Wendy sighed.

“....”

“....You didn’t…”

“....”

“Oh my god, Tweek. What the fuck have you done?”

“I don’t know!” Tweek banged his head on his desk, “I just...I challenged Craig to a drinking competition, got drunk, blacked out, and before I knew it, I took Craig, who was also drunk, back to my dorm, and we...had sex,” Tweek said.

“Sweet Jesus,” Wendy stared at Tweek in shock, “why were you even drinking in the first place? You hate drinking, and you’re technically still underage since you’re not over twenty one! Both you and Craig shouldn’t have been drinking!”

“I know! I fucking know, Wendy!” Tweek groaned, “it’s just...when I saw Craig there, I knew he was going to challenge me to a drinking competition just to prove how cool he is and how better he was than me, so I thought that if I initiated the challenge first, and win, I would show him,” Tweek explained.

“Tweek, that logic makes no sense, especially since you technically didn’t actually know if Craig was going to challenge you at all,” Wendy said.

“Well...I guess I should have noticed, especially since he was going out of his way to ignore me...which...really annoyed me even more that he was purposely trying to ignore me, as if he’s telling me he’s the bigger man than me. That fucker!” Tweek banged his fist on his desk.

“Tweek...I’m pretty sure Craig was minding his own business, and you’re the one that started this problem you have gotten yourself into,” Wendy frowned.

“I did not!”

“Tweek…”

“...Okay...maybe I shouldn’t have convinced Craig to a drinking challenge...but that doesn’t mean he isn’t an asshole who would rather be a jerk instead of saying what he actually wants with his words!”

“Tweek, for god sake, could you not be so angry at Craig for not being open with his emotions and words, and just focus on the real problem at hand? You had sex with Craig,” Wendy said.

“Don’t remind me!” Tweek wailed.

“Well I’m gonna have to remind you since this is a big deal! Why on earth did you have sex with him?”

“I told you, I was drunk!” Tweek said.

“Even if you were drunk, this shouldn’t have happened! Just...what on earth happened while you were out of it?” Wendy asked.

“I don’t know...I just...I kept blacking out, I noticed Craig was gone one minute, I then started stumbling around, I saw Craig dancing with my roommate, and for whatever reason...I went up to them, told Nick off, and claimed that Craig was my boyfriend! What’s worse is that Craig agreed!”

“Why would you say Craig was your boyfriend!?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know! I told you, I was drunk! Drunk Tweek says a lot of shit that he probably doesn’t mean!”

“Okay okay okay...let’s...analyze the situation here. During your drunk state...did you actually think you were talking about Craig when you said he was your boyfriend, or did you think he was someone else?”

“Nnngg...I don’t know…”

“Well think harder, Tweek. You aren’t giving me much to work with here,” Wendy said.

“Okay okay...let’s see...well...my vision was pretty blurry...but I was definitely able to identify Nick when I saw him talking to Craig,” Tweek said.

“Okay...what about Craig, did you see him as Craig, or someone else?” Wendy asked.

“Why does that matter?” Tweek asked.

“Because usually people who are drunk would sometimes see things that aren’t as they perceive them to be. It’s like the whole drunk guy seeing a hot girl, but it turns out to be an ugly woman with a lot of scars and acne on her face,” Wendy said.

“Oh..well...I don’t know…” Tweek groaned as he tried thinking about it, “I don’t think I saw Craig as Craig...to me...it just seemed like a blue blob.”

“...Okay...okay...that’s...something, right? That would mean you didn’t realize you were with Craig. It was all a mistake,” Wendy said.

“Yes...yes...a mistake. A drunken mistake! I would never want to be boyfriends with Craig! Even if he has nice blue eyes, silky looking hair, and kinda makes an adorable snorting sound when he’s laughing,” Tweek said.

“....What?”

“What?”

“What did you just say?”

“....What?” Tweek froze, now realizing what he just said.

“...Tweek...why did you say that?” Wendy asked.

“I...I don’t know...I must be stressed out! I don’t know why I said that, or why I even noticed those things! It’s just...when I started thinking about that night, I suddenly started getting these flashes, and suddenly I...I remembered the moment we were in my bed...and I was staring at him very closely, even if almost everything was all blurry, I could make out his face very clearly, and I could see him laughing, and hear his laughter that night...and...I just...couldn’t help but noticed them...and how nice it was to hear him laugh. Those things just...sorta...got stuck in my mind now that I’m remembering what happened that night…”

“...Holy shit,” Wendy said.

“What?”

“Tweek...do...do you...like Craig?”

“.....What!?”

“It’s just...what you’re kinda saying seems...as if...you might like him.”

“No...no no no no. No. Fucking. Way! I do not like Craig Tucker! He’s terrible! He’s a jerk! He’s selfish! He’s a bastard! He’s...he’s...he’s…” Tweek couldn’t think of any other words, his mind was suddenly thinking about Craig’s smile from that night, and the way he was looking at him made his heart skip a beat.

“....Tweek...you’re blushing.”

“...N-no I’m not!” Tweek exclaimed, “look, I’m busy now, so I’ll talk to you later! Bye!” Tweek then ended the call and sat back in his seat, contemplating what just happened. “Calm down...calm down. You do not like him. There is no way you like him. You do not like him….”

However, no matter how many times Tweek told himself he didn’t like Craig, his mind couldn’t help but think about Craig and the smile he managed to see that night. Tweek’s worries haven't gone away, but instead got worse.

Now Tweek wasn’t the only one needing some advice from his friends. Craig has also told his friends what has happened, hoping to clear his mind by getting some outsiders’ help on the situation. Craig thought if anyone could help him make any thoughts about this problem, it would be his three best friends.

“...You’re a fucking idiot,” Token said.

“T-t-total shithead,” Jimmy said.

“Dude...I know I make a lot of stupid choices...but yours...by far...the stupidest,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before raising his hand and flipping the three off. “Thanks for the oversight, geniuses, now...got any real advice that could actually help me? I’ve literally lost sleep for the past few days since that incident,” Craig said.

“Well how exactly do you feel about this situation?” Token asked.

“How do I feel? I feel like I was violated that night. I felt disgusted, anger, and confused,” Craig said.

“You p-p-p-probably also fffffelt aroused at the t-t-t-time too,” Jimmy said.

“Jimmy, not helping,” Craig said.

“Still...I wonder why Tweek said you were his boyfriend,” Clyde said.

“He was drunk, obviously. Hell, I was drunk and didn’t realize he was there and saying all that shit until I saw the video,” Craig sighed. “To think...I was this close to hooking up with a cute guy, and Tweek had to come and ruin it. Ugh, that prick always ruins my plans.”

“You sure this is entirely his fault?”

“Of course it’s his fault! He’s the one who made me drink all that beer, and told people I was his boyfriend before dragging me back to his dorm to make his way with me!” Craig said.

“True...but this is also your fault too you know,” Token said, “we told you to relax and ignore Tweek, but you did the opposite because you were easily annoyed by Tweek’s taunting and ended up challenging him to a drinking competition. You could have been the bigger man and just declined, but you chose to drink because you wanted to prove you were better than Tweek.”

“Okay...one...I am better than that spaz, two, I would have easily ignored him if he would have stopped bugging me, and three...yes...I’m aware that I may have taken part in this incident by agreeing to drink against him...but you should have heard what that little shit said about me!” Craig said.

“Craig, that doesn’t matter! What does matter is the fact that you had sex with Tweek, the guy you’ve been fighting with since kindergarten,” Token said.

“I know,” Craig banged his head on his desk and just groaned, feeling more exhausted, “what am I supposed to do? How the fuck am I supposed to face him?”

“...You could always move classes if you’re that uncomfortable with him around,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed, “I can’t. The classes I shared with Tweek are the only ones that align with my schedule and don’t clash with my other classes, besides, you know how expensive it would be to change all of my classes now? Especially since we’re in the middle of a semester?”

“G-g-good point,” Jimmy said.

“For now, you should maybe...try talking to Tweek and deal with this among yourselves. I’m sure Tweek is also freaking out about this situation as much as you are, and maybe if you two talk it out, you might end up feeling better, hell, this whole situation might even end this feud you two have,” Token suggested.

“There is no fucking way I’m going to talk to that obsessive fucker,” Craig said.

“Well Craig...it’s either you talk things through with Tweek...or spend the rest of your college life feeling stressed, and considering college is already stressful...I wouldn’t be surprised if all of your hair falls out by your third year.”

“He’s got a point, Craig. Just talk to Tweek, I’m sure if you two are willing to talk things through, everything will be normal again,” Clyde said.

“There is no way life will be back to normal, Clyde. I had sex with Tweek Tweak,” Craig said.

“W-well at least it’s not like you hooked up with some guy with STDs or s-s-s-something like that,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, so it’s not the end of the world here, dude,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “...okay...okay! Fine...I’ll talk to that creep, but I will not be happy about it.”

“Are you ever happy, Craig?” Token sighed, “so far, I feel like all your energy and emotions are always on your fight with Tweek. In a way, it’s almost like Tweek is the only one that brings out everything you have out of you.”

“Only the bad parts. There has never been a moment that being with Tweek made me happy,” Craig huffed.

“Yeah well...if you continue being obsessed over Tweek, you might end up doing a lot of unpredictable things...just like how you let yourself get into Tweek’s bed while drunk.”

Craig’s face flushed, “it was a mistake! A drunken mistake for fuck sake!” Craig cursed, “forget you guys! I called you for some help, but all you’ve done is made me even more pissed off about this situation! I am never calling you guys for anything again,” Craig then ended the call. 

Craig leaned back in his seat before removing his hat and started messing his hair, getting more and more annoyed. He kept telling himself it was a mistake, and that was that. There was no way there was anything more aside from that simple mistake. He told himself that he was going to talk to Tweek tomorrow and clear this mess up once and for all. Only then would Craig be able to move on, and hopefully live a normal life like he planned on doing before he got drunk that night.

“Shit...why did he have to say I was his boyfriend? Especially in front of Nick? Ugh...I am never going to get a boyfriend because of that bastard,” Craig cursed at Tweek and wished his life would end already.

* * *

Here is something that needs to be known about Tweek. Tweek is a coffee addict. It doesn’t help that his parents run a coffee shop back at home. Tweek can’t function without having at least one cup of coffee in the morning each day. Though Tweek does prefer to make his own coffee in the comforts of his home, ever since he got to college, he realized that making coffee every morning wasn’t going to work out, especially since his roommate sleeps in most mornings, and his coffee maker he brought from home was very loud. So instead, Tweek would always leave his dorm early in the morning and go to the campus’ coffee shop that was near the dorms, there, he’d spend most of his mornings enjoying his coffee before he either has to his classes, or to head back to his dorm to avoid the rush hour that usually starts around nine. It was Tweek’s routine since entering college, and Craig made a note of that. Ever since their feud started, Craig has been keeping notes about Tweek’s behavior and routines, mostly to help Craig avoid him as much as he could, especially on days he didn’t want to deal with him. Craig had found out about Tweek’s morning routine during days Craig had to wake up extra early for his morning classes, and would always see Tweek in the coffee shop whenever he walks by the shop or gets some coffee for himself. It’s thanks to this helpful pattern that Craig was able to find Tweek the next day, just so he could talk to Tweek about what happened.

So there was Tweek, enjoying his coffee like normal at eight in the morning on a Saturday, but ended up becoming tense when Craig walked into the nearly empty shop, and was heading straight for him. Tweek fell silent, hoping that Craig would just walk past him, but instead, Craig stood by Tweek’s table, placed his hand on the table, and glared at Tweek with eyes that could kill Tweek in an instant.

“We need to talk,” Craig said.

“...I have nothing to say to you,” Tweek huffed.

“Oh..you do,” Craig said, “we need to talk about that night,” Craig said.

“I thought we both silently agreed to never talk about that night,” Tweek said, practically whispering since he didn’t want the two employees at the counter to hear them, not that they cared since they were too busy talking to each other and getting everything ready for the nine o’ clock rush hour.

“Look, I also want to forget about what happened, but obviously, we can’t just forget about it that easily. I can’t sleep because of what we did, and I just...I just want to clear things up with you,” Craig said.

“Nnngg...fine,” Tweek huffed, also tired about the whole situation, and just want to be done with it, “but let’s talk somewhere more private...I don’t want people to hear us,” Tweek said.

Craig rolled his eyes, “dude...it’s not like those two are going to care,” Craig said.

“Oh they will care. People are always into gossip and would always try to listen in on other people’s conversations! Take the government when they would listen in on our phone calls,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “whatever you paranoid freak, let’s just go somewhere where we can talk in private and be done with this shitshow,” Craig said as he started leaving.

“W-wait for me,” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed his coffee and quickly followed Craig close behind.

The two ended up heading to Craig’s dorm room since they could talk in private, and Craig’s roommate was already out of the room because of work, leaving the two plenty of time to be alone and talk about their situation together. Though the two felt awkward and wanted nothing more but to not be anywhere with the one person they hated the most in the world, for once, they decided to act civil and try to talk normally to each other.

“Okay...so obviously...we need to clear things up between us,” Craig said.

“Yes, definitely,” Tweek said.

“Okay...well let’s make one thing clear between us,” Craig said, “I fucking hate you.”

Tweek frowned, “yes, I’m aware. You’re number one on my top hate list as well,” Tweek said.

“Right, so it’s obvious that we both hate each other and would never dream of doing what we did that night,” Craig said.

“Of course,” Tweek said.

“...Which comes to this question that’s been bugging me since then. Why the fuck did you say that I was your boyfriend!?”

Tweek scowled, “I was drunk, same as you! Drunk people do a lot of crazy and stupid shit!” Tweek exclaimed. “Hell, there was even that story about a man who was so drunk in Vegas, he ended up marrying a prostitute,” Tweek said.

“Still...what the fuck were you thinking!?”

“Nnngg...I don’t know! From what I remember and saw, you were just a blue blur that I somehow found attractive and wanted to be my boyfriend, that’s all,” Tweek huffed.

Craig sighed as he crossed his arms, “yeah well thanks to you, I lost my chance at getting a boyfriend.”

“What?” Tweek was confused and surprised. “...Were you that excited to be flirting with my roommate that night?”

Craig blushed, “hey, I haven’t gotten a boyfriend in years, and the first time I got laid ended up being with you.”

“Hey, my first time ended up with you as well, and I’m also not happy,” Tweek frowned.

“Tch, whatever,” Craig sighed, “let’s just make things clear between us then. There is nothing between us, there is never going to be anything between us, and that once we graduate, we’ll be complete strangers to each other, hell, I’ll consider you dead once I’m away from you from you for the rest of my life,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “I get it. There will never be an us, we’ll remain as enemies for the rest of the school year. Pretend that it never happened, and go on with our lives,” Tweek said.

“...Actually...there is one more thing I want to do, which might help the both of us and our social lives,” Craig said.

“What?”

“....I think it’s best if we just...stopped going after the other. Obviously, us fighting for this long is starting to take a toll on us and making us do a lot of stupid shit. Hell, I shouldn’t have agreed to that drinking challenge in the first place and just ignored you like I was supposed to do.”

“...W-what are you saying?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed, feeling unsure about this, but he knew that if he kept getting involved with Tweek, he was never going to live a normal life, and he also didn’t want to risk the same mistake of that night to happen again. So, Craig was going to be the bigger man and say the thing he never thought he’d be the first to say.

“...I’m saying that….yes...the whole swing set thing from kindergarten was my fault. Everything was my fault,” Craig said.

Tweek’s jaw dropped. Never in his life did he think he would hear Craig apologizing first. Sure, he hoped for an apology one day, but he didn’t actually think he’d actually hear it.

“..N..no...you...you can’t...you can’t just be the bigger man here and...and...just say that because of one mistake! That’s not how this works! This isn’t you!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig frowned, “how do you know that’s not me?” Craig asked.

“Because I know you,” Tweek said, “I’ve been keeping tabs on you just so I can use them against you one day, and I know that you would never apologize for something like this that easily, especially when you constantly say that what happened that day was never your fault! You never claim that any of this started because of you! You just take part in them because you wanted to make things even between us.”

Craig rolled his eyes. Of course Tweek would also be keeping tabs on him, just like how Craig would keep tabs on him so he wouldn’t be surprised by what Tweek’s next move would be. Still, he knew that Tweek was technically right, but he also knew he couldn’t live like this any longer.

“Yeah well...I’m tired of this fight, the stupid petty revenge, the arguments...everything! I can never get a boyfriend and a social life if I’m constantly on guard and waiting for you to make the first move all the time. I mean….come on...shouldn’t you be happy that I’m throwing in the towel and apologizing first?”

“Nnng...no...I’m not satisfied with this! You’re only apologizing for the sake of yourself. You don’t even believe that it was your fault at all! So this doesn’t count!”

“Yeah well...I’m done. I’m calling it quits with this fight, and you’re just gonna have to accept that. I mean...shouldn’t you be excited to start a normal life yourself? You’re always complaining by how much this fight was stressing you out and making you more paranoid,” Craig said.

“Y-you don’t know me! You don’t know me at all!” Tweek exclaimed. He stood up and headed towards the door, “fine, if you’re going to give up like that, then...then...I’m accepting this as my win! So just leave me alone and never talk to me again!” Tweek exclaimed before he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Craig sat on his bed, very confused at the reaction. He thought that Tweek would feel relieved that the feud was over, and both of them can live in peace now, something they both wished for. “Christ...what a fucking weirdo. I’ll never understand what’s going on in his head,” Craig sighed as he laid on his back and stared at his ceiling.

Even though Craig was relieved that everything was cleared and he didn’t have to fight with Tweek anymore, at the same time, he was feeling quite uncertain. This new sense of freedom from Tweek was making him feel almost empty inside. He realized that he’s been fighting with Tweek for so long, it was almost a part of his life at that point.

“...For fuck sake...I really need to get a boyfriend,” Craig sighed as he just laid there, also not feeling satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

It’s been a few days since that talk, and as promised, both boys have decided to give up on the feud between them and live their normal lives. For the first time in their lives, everyday has become somewhat uneventful for them. Of course, they would occasionally have to tell a few people who saw the video of them kissing or heard about what happened from other people that they weren’t actually dating, that it was all a drunk mistake, that they didn’t even realize who they were with. They both blamed it on the alcohol. Most people would understand and drop the topic, but there will be a few that aren’t fully convinced and think there’s something more to it.

It didn’t matter, the two just wanted to live a normal life without stress. They’ve already decided to forget what happened that night, so end of story.

So on a Monday afternoon, Craig was at the campus store wanting to buy some new supplies for his classes. As he was looking for staples, ink, and paper, he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Sorry, I was so busy looking for something, I didn’t see where I was going,” Craig apologized.

“It’s fine,” a familiar voice said.

Craig looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Nick. “H-hey...Nick,” Craig said.

Nick looked at Craig and had a huge grin on his face, “hey, it’s been awhile. I was starting to wonder I would never see you again,” Nick chuckled.

“Uh...y-yeah,” Craig said, feeling his cheeks getting warm. Craig then noticed the uniform, “oh...you work here?” Craig asked.

“Pretty much,” Nick said, “I’m just putting some stuff away and just walking around in case anyone needs some help,” Nick said.

“I see,” Craig said, seeing that this was a great opportunity for him, Craig asked, “actually...do you know where the ink for printers are?”

Nick smiled and nodded his head, “sure do. I’ll take you to them,” Nick said.

“Great, I would also love some recommendation for...printer paper. The ones I normally use aren’t particularly...great,” Craig said, hoping that excuse didn’t seem weird.

Nick chuckled, “sure, I know the perfect printing paper you could use,” Nick said.

“Great,” Craig said, putting on a small smile.

As the two were walking down the aisle together, Nick couldn’t help but feel curious, “so...how are everything with you and Tweek?”

Craig frowned at the mention of Tweek, “he’s not my boyfriend, if that’s what you’re wondering. It was a drunk mistake. We’re not dating, and what happened between us wasn’t supposed to happen,” Craig said.

Nick nodded, “I know. Tweek basically told me everything after you left our dorm that day. I just meant...how are you two getting along? It must have been quite a shock for the both of you.”

“Believe me...it was more than a shock,” Craig sighed, “and I wouldn’t really know what’s with Tweek since we both basically agreed to never talk to each other again,” Craig said.

“Really? That’s too bad. I thought you two would have been great friends, maybe even end up dating for reals later,” Nick teased.

“Please don’t say that. I’d rather chew gum that was left to bake on the sidewalk than go out with that fucker,” Craig grumbled.

“...I can see you really do not like Tweek,” Nick said.

“There’s...a reason for it, but it’s way too long for me to say, and I don’t want to bore you with the details,” Craig sighed, “but I can see that you don’t mind Tweek. I was kinda worried that you might be having a miserable life for having to live with him,” Craig said.

Nick chuckled, “well not all roommates can get along, but I do like Tweek. He’s a good guy, and I kinda wish you and him could get along and be friends...that way I could see you more,” Nick said.

Craig’s heart skipped a beat,” Craig blushed, “y-you wanna...see me again?”

“Yeah...especially since I now know you aren’t seeing anyone right now,” Nick smiled.

Craig blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed and awkward. However, he knew that this was his chance at getting a cute boyfriend, so he needed to make his move. “Hey um...there’s this nice restaurant near campus, and um...I so happened to have this coupon for it...but it’s most meant for...two people to use...so um...I was wondering if...you’d like to go with me on Saturday?” Craig asked.

Nick smiled, “are you asking me out?”

Craig looked away, but had a small smile on his face, “maybe…”

Nick chuckled, “well then...I would love to,” Nick said.

“Great,” Craig said.

“Is six in the evening okay with you?” Nick asked.

“That’s fine,” Craig said.

“Great, then I’ll pick you up at your dorm then,” Nick said.

“That’s fine, oh, and here’s where my dorm is,” Craig said as he told Nick where his dorm was.

“Great, well then...I’m looking forward to seeing you on Saturday, Craig,” Nick said.

“Yeah...me too,” Craig smiled.

After Craig got what he needed from the store, Nick offered to check Craig out, which Craig didn’t mind. Gave them an opportunity to continue talking a little longer. Besides, Craig wanted to know a bit more about Nick just so he doesn’t mess up on their first date together.

“You know...I get that you and Tweek don’t get along...but...I do hope you two could be friends one day,” Nick said.

Craig sighed, “why? From the sounds of it, it’s almost like you like Tweek or something,” Craig said.

“I do like him, I like living with him. He’s a very considerate roommate...even if he can be a bit...much at times,” Nick chuckled, “to be honest...the first time I met him, I had a slight crush on him.”

Craig froze, “what?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, that was a long time ago, and I’ve already moved on. I don’t harbor any feelings for him now. We’re just friends,” Nick said, “especially since Tweek made it clear he wasn’t really interested in dating anyone at the moment.”

“I see,” Craig said, feeling uneasy. Still he was curious, “what...was it about him that you...particularly...like?” Craig asked.

Nick chuckled, “to be honest...I really liked how knowledgeable he was with art. You see, I’m a bit of an art lover, and I always find people who are quite smart with their art knowledge as being...attractive,” Nick said.

“....I see,” Craig said, getting really nervous now, “well you know...I’m a bit of an art snob myself,” Craig said. He realized he just said a lie, and wasn’t sure why he did that.

Nick’s eyes lit up, “really? Who’s your favorite artist?”

Craig froze, “um...well..uh...I have...so many artists I love, I can’t just say them, but...I can totally tell you about it on Saturday when we go on that date,” Craig chuckled nervously.

Nick nodded, “I see, well...I’m very looking forward to art art talk together, Craig. Who knew that you were both smart, cute, and have an artistic side to you. I think I might fall for you right here and then,” Nick teased.

“...Yep, totally! Ha ha ha…” Craig said, feeling the sweat on his face. He quickly paid for his stuff once Nick showed him the total, and grabbed everything, “well, I better get going, I...got...a paper that needs to be written, as well as a few other things,” Craig said.

“Alright, then I’ll text you later so we can have a clear plan for our date on Saturday,” Nick said.

“Yeah, totally! See you!” Craig practically ran out of the store, hoping that Nick didn’t see right through him and his lies. “Fuck...why did I say that? Why did I tell him I know anything about art? Shit!” Craig cursed. His chances of getting a boyfriend were now going to be ruined because Craig choked and ended up telling a lie to Nick. Why did he do that, Craig wondered, why did he lie? Was it because he was that desperate to find a common interest with Nick? That he wanted Nick to like him and find him interesting? Or was it because Craig was bothered that Nick confessed to having a crush on Tweek, and Craig’s competitive spirit got in the way and took control of what he said next in hopes of impressing Nick.

Whatever the case maybe, Craig screwed up by saying he knew something about art, which was the complete opposite. Craig had no knowledge about anything artistic, and he knew his chances with Nick were over once Nick realized that Craig lied.

“Shit, what am I going to do? Even if I study everything there is to know about art now, I won’t be able to know what to say or make it look like I am an art snob,” Craig cursed.

Suddenly, Craig had an idea. He knew one person that knew everything there is about art, and he knew that if he was ever going to get a chance with Nick, he needed his help. As much as Craig hated the idea of asking for his help.

Without much of a choice, Craig rushed towards the dorms, knowing full well that he would be there at this time. Once Craig reached the dorms and found the dorm room, he knocked on the door loudly, and waited for the door to be open.

The door opened, and Tweek looked out, surprised to see Craig. Tweek frowned, but didn't slam the door immediately after seeing Craig. “What do you want?” Tweek sighed. Wondering why Craig was there when they both agreed to stay out of the other’s way.

Craig stared at him, feeling uneasy in the pit of his stomach. As much as he hated Tweek, he knew he was the only one he could ask for help. “....I need your help.”

“....” Tweek froze, looked at Craig with wide eyes, and stood there. “...Say what now?”

Never in people’s thoughts would the day come when one enemy asked for the other’s help. Life really is unpredictable at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek agrees to help Craig with his date, but on a few conditions. Craig reluctantly agrees to those conditions, and the two are now working together and making Craig's date with Nick a success. Nothing could go wrong, right?

After a long explanation, having to repeat himself, and even acting everything out, Craig told Tweek exactly what he was planning and why he needed Tweek’s help. Tweek just stared at him, dumbfounded at what he was hearing and seeing. On one end, he couldn’t believe that his number one enemy was asking for his help, but on the other end, he couldn’t help but feel offended whenever Craig repeated himself and made it sound like Tweek was stupid and couldn’t understand the first time Craig explained his plan.

“So basically...you want me to help you go on a date with my roommate because you told him you were an art snob, which you aren’t, and you need me to help you on what to say that sounds remotely artsy in order to impress my roommate,” Tweek reiterated.

“Yes,” Craig said.

“....You’re so fucking stupid,” Tweek gave him a look that said that Craig was a complete moron.

Craig frowned and grabbed Tweek by the collar, “I’m this fucking close to punching you in the face,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “is that anyway to treat the guy you’re basically begging for help?”

Craig growled, but let Tweek go, “are you going to help me or what?”

“Fuck no! Why should I help you? We already swore to never be involved in the other’s lives again after what happened between us! There’s no way I’m helping you and possibly having us in the same bed again!”

“That was one time and we were both drunk, besides, why would I want to be in the same bed as you when I clearly want to be in the same bed as Nick?”

“Dear god, are you that desperately horny or some shit?” Tweek said.

Craig blushed and got pissed, “it’s not that! I just...really like Nick...and want to make a good impression on him,” Craig said.

“Then just be yourself? Why pretend to be an art snob? Just go on your stupid date and impress Nick with your ‘natural charms,’” Tweek air quoted.

Craig frowned and flipped Tweek off, “I would have already done that if I didn’t lie and said I was an art snob! Look, I already made it seem like I know a thing or two about art to Nick, and I don’t want him thinking I’m a liar, so can’t you help me this once?”

“Absolutely not,” Tweek said.

“Ugh! Why are you so difficult?”

“Well why are you making things complicated!? Why should I help you when we both hate each other’s guts?”

“Because...because...you’re the only one I can turn to, okay!” Craig exclaimed.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “what? Can’t you ask someone else or something? I’m pretty sure there are a few art kids in one or two of our classes,” Tweek said.

“...I can’t really ask them since I’m not particularly close with...anyone in our classes,” Craig said.

“...Are you saying you don’t have any friends here in college?” Tweek asked, a small smirk formed on his lips.

Craig glared at him, “hey, I do have a friend, and he’s my roommate...even if we don’t really hang out a lot, I consider us sorta close, and two, I know for a fact you don’t have any friends here either since you’re always so busy trying to piss me off,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “Nick is my friend, and from how I see it, you need me to help you get close to Nick, so you better watch your mouth, asshole.”

Craig glared at him, resisting the urge to really sock Tweek in the face. Craig took a deep breath and let out a sigh, he looked back at Tweek, ready to negotiate.

“Look...what will it take for you to just help me get close to Nick?” Craig asked.

Tweek stared at Craig before he started thinking. Soon, a thought came to his head, a very devilish idea. A smirked form on his lips, eyes filled with mischief, and a dark aura coming off of him, he turned towards Craig, causing the stoic boy to flinch.

“You’re really desperate, huh?”

“Y-yes?” Craig said.

“And you really can’t ask anyone else but me, hm?”

Craig narrowed his eyes, wondering what Tweek was up to, “yes…”

“I see,” Tweek chuckled before leaning back and crossing his arms, “well then...since it seems I’m the only one that can help you with this little dumb problem of yours...I’ll do it. I’ll help you impress Nick,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened and he started to feel hopeful, “r-really!?” Craig asked.

“On one condition,” Tweek said, smirking evilly at Craig.

Craig looked at him before sighing, he crossed his arm and glared at the blonde boy, “what is it that you want?” 

“First things first, you have to admit that everything most of the things you’ve done in the past was your fault, and you’ll take the blame for any future incidents,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “that’s not fair! You know that half of the shit that happened between us was your fault! You can’t just pin all of it on me,” Craig said.

“Do you want my help or not?” Tweek asked.

“...Ugh! Fine. What else do you want?” Craig said.

“Two...I want you to be nicer to me. I really hate that attitude of yours, so if you have something to say, you should say it with your words...just like how you should have told me you wanted to be first on the swings all those years ago,” Tweek said.

“Oh my god, fine!” Craig huffed, “anything else?”

Tweek smirked, “finally...you have to do everything I say,” Tweek said.

“What!?” Craig exclaimed, “no way am I doing what you tell me to do, especially with all the cruel things you can think of!”

“Oh please, I won’t make you do anything too bad, just make you carry some stuff, help me get something, and just make my life easier, that’s all,” Tweek smiled, “besides, it’s not like you’ll have to do it forever. You’ll just have to do all the things I told you to do until you and Nick finally become a thing...or until Nick realizes that you’re a pathological liar, dump your sorry ass, and neve talk to you ever again. Whichever comes first really.”

Craig’s eye began to twitch and he was now using one hundred percent of his energy to not lean forward and choke Tweek to death. Taking a deep breath, he glared at Tweek before nodding his head angrily.

“Fine. I’ll do everything you say until there is some actual development between me and Nick, but you better actually help me, otherwise I’ll bury you alive and let the bugs and maggots eat you.”

“Fine by me,” Tweek huffed, “so...we have a deal?” Tweek asked as he stuck out his hand.

Sighing loudly and glaring at Tweek’s hand, Craig reached out and shook Tweek’s hand, “deal.”

The hesitant and unlikely partnership between the two sworn enemies has now begun.

* * *

“No no no no! The style of this particular statue is Baroque, not Neoclassicism, and the artist of this statue was Gian Lorenzo Bernini, not Michelangelo. Michelangelo was already dead before those types of art styles existed,” Tweek groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Craig frowned as he became more and more confused, “hey, it’s really hard to understand this stuff is when I have no idea what any of this artsy crap means. To me, all of these statues look the same, and I don’t really see much difference between the styles aside from maybe the time period these styles took place,” Craig huffed.

“Are you an idiot? Of course there is a difference! Look at all this Baroque work. Look how the statues are very detailed, even the cloth is very detailed. Look! Look how the cloth actually looks like real cloth, the way it moves, the folds, and even how it hugs the body! This is stuff you would have never seen in older sculptures. While other sculptures were about creating the perfect human body, the sculptures here took another step and actually put so much detail in expression and cloth! That was considered advanced during that time!”

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed, “I get it, you’re an art nerd,” Craig groaned as he slumped in his bean bag chair, “ugh...why do I have to know about all the different types of styles and artists? This seems pointless,” Craig huffed.

“Craig, there is a reason why art majors like myself need to learn the history of art. It’s to help us know the basics of art, why art exists in the first place, how much art has changed over the years, and even show that something as simple as a cave drawing can be considered beautiful and artistic! It takes both skill and passion for the arts in order to-”

“Blah blah blah blah blah! I get it! Enough! If you say anymore of that crap to me, I think my head is going to explode,” Craig huffed.

Tweek frowned, “I’m trying to help you impress Nick, remember?”

“Yeah...well...can’t you just...tell me what I need to know in a way that will be easy for me? Like...I don’t know...summarize a few things here and there?”

“...You want me...to summarize everything in art history?” Tweek said, “am I a joke to you?”

Craig was tempted to say yes, but contained himself and said, “I just don’t think I need to know everything about art history, especially since we don’t have a lot of time until my date with Nick this Saturday,” Craig sighed.

Tweek sighed, “well that’s why we need to spend a lot of time on this in order for you to get it and not screw up,” Tweek said.

“Ugh! This is impossible,” Craig said, “we don’t have a lot of time to study, especially because we have classes and homework that we need to do, and there is just way too much information for me to understand in just four days,” Craig said.

“We could have had five days if you weren’t busy yesterday,” Tweek said.

“We had classes all day yesterday, and that’s not the fucking point!” Craig exclaimed, throwing his notebook down.

“Don’t get angry, especially at me. I’m just trying to help,” Tweek said.

“Are you? Because right now I feel like you’re just wasting my time by telling me some useless info that isn’t that important,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed as he crossed his arms, “this isn’t useless, this is what I had to learn when I became an art major, and stuff I learned for the sake of being a good artist. I’m sure Nick had to learn about art history himself. Not only that, but don’t forget that Nick did have a crush on me before because he liked that I was knowledgeable in art and stuff,” Tweek said proudly.

“Yeah...I guess that’s the bad part of Nick sadly...he has bad taste in guys...well...certain guys,” Craig smirked.

Tweek glared at him and was ready to throw the book at him, “look asshole, if you want my help, you’re gonna have to cooperate with me here and quit complaining. I’m helping you as much as I can right now, and you aren’t making this easy.”

“Well I can’t understand any of this shit, and there’s no way I can understand all of it in a week, especially with how limited our time to meet together is. There’s got to be an easier way to just have the info I need and ready to go for my date on Saturday,” Craig said.

“....Hold on...I think I got something,” Tweek said, “I’ll be right back,” Tweek left Craig’s dorm room for a few minutes, he then came back holding what appeared to be two earpieces. “This will help you,” Tweek said.

“How are these going to help?” Craig asked, confused at seeing the two ear pieces.

“Here’s what I’m thinking. You put one earpiece in your ear, and I’ll put the other in mine. I’ll communicate with you through my phone, and you need to make sure to have your phone near you so I am able to listen in to your conversation with Nick,” Tweek said.

“What if he finds outs?” Craig asked.

“Don’t worry, these things were meant for spying. I bought them online a couple of months ago,” Tweek said, “along with some other spying gear.”

“Wait...why would you need spying gear?” Craig asked.

“....Um…”

Craig’s eyes widened, “you son of a bitch! Have you been spying on me!?”

“Only to make sure you weren’t planning anything to ruin my day! I need to make sure you aren’t trying to pull one of your stupid stunts against me,” Tweek said.

Craig glared at him, “you fucking creep, if I didn’t need you, I’d strangle you right now.”

Tweek sighed, “oh please, it’s not like I’m doing anything illegal,” Tweek said.

“...This...this is illegal you idiot!” Craig exclaimed.

“Well...I...shut up,” Tweek said, “you want my help or what?”

“Ugh, fine,” Craig sighed as he takes the earpiece, “so I just put this in my ear and Nick won’t notice?” Craig asked.

“Not as long as you hide behind your hair well enough, and maybe wear something to cover it just in case? It’s small enough to not be noticed, so we can’t be too careful, and while you’re at the restaurant, I’ll also be there and telling you what you need to say in order to impress Nick,” Tweek said.

“Alright...yeah...this might work,” Craig said.

“Of course it’ll work. Unlike you, I actually think out my plans pretty well, and not just take action the moment I have a thought in my head,” Tweek said.

“Are you calling me stupid right now?” Craig said.

Tweek looked away, playing coy, “I never said that,” Tweek said innocently.

“But you’re implying it, you asshole,” Craig gritted his teeth.

“Ah ah ah...remember our deal. Until you and Nick are an item, you have to play nice,” Tweek said.

Craig wanted to complain, shout at the blonde boy that he was being unfair and not making things easier, but he stopped, knowing that an outburst from him will end the deal once and for all, and Craig won’t have any chances at impressing Nick without Tweek’s help.

With a sigh, Craig looked at Tweek and bowed his head, “oh of course, how foolish of me. I’m so sorry for raising my voice at you! Shall I kiss your feet and make you coffee just to show how sorry I am, your highness?” Craig said as he took Tweek’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“W-what are you doing!?” Tweek exclaimed as he pulled his hand back and felt very disturbed.

“Hey, you said to be nice...but you never said how. So if you want me to be nice to you, then I’ll be the nicest person to you on the planet, so nice that it’ll be very unbearable,” Craig smirked.

Tweek pale, “try anything like that and the deal is off. You still have to do as I say, remember!”

“I am doing exactly what you’re saying, Tweek,” Craig said, “I just don’t know how nice you want me to be, that’s all. Since...you know...I’m an idiot...like you keep suggesting I am,” Craig said.

“Nnngg…” Tweek glared at Craig, realizing that Craig was right, and there was nothing he could do about it. “Fine...whatever...but if you do anything that humiliates me in public, I’m calling off this deal and you’re on your own,” Tweek said.

“Whatever you say, your grace,” Craig smirked.

“Ugh,” Tweek felt sick at the tone that Craig was giving, but knew his pride wouldn’t let him call the deal off just because Craig was doing a bit of malicious compliance. After all, when was he going to get a chance to boss Craig around, call him names, and do whatever he says without having to worry about any retaliations? Forcing a smile on his face, he looked at Craig and glared at him, “you are so going to get it later.”

Craig glared back at him, but kept his smile, “oh really? Well...let’s just see which one of us breaks, oh...but I do look forward to us working together until I get a boyfriend, and you just continue living the sad lonely life.”

Tweek’s eye began to twitch and he was this close to punching Craig in the face repeatedly. “Oh Craig, you and your...jokes. Speaking of jokes, I have so much laundry that needs to be done, and believe me...it’s no joke...so do it,” Tweek said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “what!? I don’t want to do your nasty laundry,” Craig said.

“Ah ah ah...you have to do as I say, remember?” Tweek smirked.

Craig opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but seeing the evil look in Tweek’s eyes, he closed his mouth and put on a forced smile, “fine. Okay. I would  _ love _ to do your laundry, it would be such an honor to do the laundry of someone as great, gracious, kind, and handsome as you, oh the great and wonderful Tweek Tweak,” Craig said through gritted teeth.

Tweek wanted to throw up at each “nice” word that Craig was saying, but he kept calm and continued to smile, “well then...go do it. My laundry isn’t going to clean itself you know,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig got up.

Tweek smiled and started leading Craig back to his dorm so he could show Craig his laundry basket for him to carry. “I’ll also be keeping an eye on you when you do my laundry, god knows what you’d do to my underpants and my favorite green button up shirt,” Tweek said.

“Oh I would never do anything to your precious clothes, Mr. Tweak! I would make sure to handle your clothes with intense care, and show each and every sock, every shirt and pants, and every underpants my undying love and respect,” Craig said.

“Yeah yeah...if I see one underpants missing, you are going to get it,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “whatever you say, Tweek.

* * *

Craig was currently sitting at a coffee shop that happened to be across from the campus store where Nick was currently working. Though it was hard to see, Craig could slightly see Nick walking around through the entrance door and windows. Craig sighed as he saw Nick helping customers, and possibly putting on a smile that Craig found attractive.

“Wipe that disgusting look on that face. You look like a pervert that’s ready to kidnap Nick and have your way with him,” Tweek said as he arrived at the coffee shop and stared at Craig with pure annoyance and disgust.

Craig frowned, “I would never do that.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Tweek said.

Craig wanted to flip him off so badly, but refrained himself because of the deal they made. Craig sighed and just turned his attention towards Tweek. “Why did you want to meet up?” Craig asked.

“To give you these,” Tweek then grabbed something out of his bag and dropped about ten books on art and art history in front of Craig. Craig went pale when he saw the large stack of books in front of him. “Study them before your date this Saturday,” Tweek said.

“W-what? Why do I need to study when we agreed you’d just tell me the answers and what to say on Saturday,” Craig said.

“I know, but it would also be helpful if you know some stuff yourself, make the conversation sound natural and as if you actually know something about art. Besides, anything can happen during the conversation. We could get a call, interrupting me telling you things, there could be a bad signal, someone could be blocking my view! Anything can happen, Craig, so we need to be prepared,” Tweek said.

“...You really analyzed every possible situation...didn’t you?”

“Hey, I am the type of person who believes in Murphy’s law. Anything that can happen, will happen, so it’s best to be extra careful if you don’t want to blow this,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, fine,” Craig sighed as he picked up one of the books, “but do I really have to read all of this? We only have three days until my date, remember?”

“Don’t worry, just read only the sections I bookmarked for you. The ones I picked are very interesting and easy to understand. I even graciously gave you some notes to help you understand them more,” Tweek smiled, looking proud.

“Gee, thanks,” Craig said as he flipped through the pages and saw the handwritten notes by Tweek. “I guess I’ll be very busy for the next three days,” Craig sighed.

“Just be thankful I’m going out of my way to help you this much,” Tweek sighed, he then sat down and ordered himself a coffee. Tweek then looked across the campus store and could slightly see Nick by the entrance. Tweek then turned to Craig, who was looking at Nick and had a smile on his face. “Jesus...do you like Nick that much that you’ve resorted to stalking him like a creep?”

Craig glared at him, “if you don’t like me admiring my crush so much, then you can just go somewhere else,” Craig sighed.

“I’m just saying...why do you like Nick anyways? If anything, I think Nick could do better,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “I don’t know...he’s just nice...and I like how good looking he is,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “aren’t you being shallow there? Looks aren’t everything, you know?”

“I know that. I don’t like him just for his looks. I also like how smart he is, how funny...and….he seems like a wonderful guy. The perfect guy I want to be with. Which reminds me, while this deal is going on between us, you better not say any shit about me towards Nick just because he’s your roommate. If I hear that you told Nick something that will make him hate me or find me disgusting, I will break every bone in your body and make sure you suffer the worst wedgie known to man,” Craig said.

“I won’t. I would never stoop that low, okay? I’m not all bad as you keep saying I am. I know the importance of crushes, romance, and relationships. I am an artist after all, and emotions are very important to me,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh, whatever you say, Mr. Artist,” Craig sighed.

“Watch it, annoy me enough and the next art project I’ll make will be a painting of you, but I’ll make sure you look like an ugly monster,” Tweek said, “which is fitting since...that would symbolize who you truly are.”

“Do whatever you want with your stupid paintings, but if you show Nick something like that, then I’m breaking all of your art supplies, and your artist hand,” Craig said.

“You and your threats. It’s sad how I’m already used to them, and yet...I have a feeling you would never actually act on those threats of yours,” Tweek said.

“Tch, you don’t know me,” Craig said.

“I don’t, and I’m glad because I bet the Craig Tucker I haven’t seen is still a selfish, lying, stupid jerk that always thinks he’s never wrong and won’t accept any blame,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well I bet the real Tweek is a paranoid, petty, evil brat that always blames the first person immediately without a second thought, and without any evidence,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, “did you forget that you were supposed to be nice to me?” Tweek asked.

Craig frowned, but put on a smile, “of course not! I’m so sorry, sir. I won’t say such mean words to you again.”

Tweek huffed, “you better if you want things to work between you and Nick,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “right…”

“....B-by the way…” Tweek looked away, “what kind of fabric softener were you using?”

“What? Why?” Craig asked.

“I just...my clothes actually feel and smell nice, really soft to the touch...and well...I kinda want to know your technique on how you made my clothes this good,” Tweek said, blushing a bit. Craig stared at him, surprised, but had a small smile on his face. Tweek noticed and glared at him, “don’t act smug. It’s just I’m not great at doing laundry, okay? Just because you can do it so well doesn’t mean your technique is that amazing or whatever.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Tweak,” Craig chuckled to himself, “I bet you would like me to do your laundry again, huh? I would be more than willing to do it for you since that is something you want. All you have to do is just say the magic word, and I will be willing to do it for you...maybe even a bit after this deal is over,” Craig said, mischievously.

Tweek frowned and glared at him, but he couldn’t help but enjoy how soft his clothes felt, and how they smelled really good. “....Please?”

Craig smiled, “sure thing.”

Tweek really hated Craig and his over-politeness at that moment, but Craig felt a bit proud and found the interaction a bit entertaining for him.

* * *

The day had finally come and Craig was now getting ready for his date with Nick. Craig made sure to wear his best and clean clothes that would be perfect for his first date, while also adjusting his favorite chullo hat and using the flaps on the side to cover the earpiece in his ear. Suddenly, Craig heard a knock at his door and thought it was Nick. Getting nervous, Craig took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be disappointed when he saw Tweek.

“Why are you here?” Craig asked.

“To go over the plan with you one last time, while also setting up the earpieces with you,” Tweek said, “...and are you really going out in that?” Tweek asked, pointing at Craig’s clothes.

“What? We’re just going to that restaurant near campus that the school gave us coupons for during orientation, remember?” Craig said.

“I know...but...it...just doesn’t look right,” Tweek said.

Craig seemed offended, “are you saying my sense of fashion is bad?” Craig asked.

“No no no, that’s not it, I’m saying that you don’t look like an art lover, more like a guy who knows fashion,” Tweek said.

“What’s the difference?” Craig asked.

“It’s just...nngg...I know what Nick is wearing, and I feel like you need to match him at least a little to give the impression that you both are on the same wavelength…” Tweek muttered, “let me check out your clothes for a sec,” Tweek rushed past Craig and started rummaging through Craig’s dresser and picking out a few clothes. “This...this...and this...oh and this will be perfect…” Tweek grabbed the clothes and pushed them towards Craig, “now go and change,” Tweek said.

“Now?”

“No, next week,” Tweek said sarcastically, “yes, I mean now! Now go!” Tweek then left the dorm to give Craig some privacy to change, and just waited outside, tapping his foot impatiently, “and hurry up, Nick will be here in a few minutes and I don’t want him seeing us together,” Tweek said.

“Believe me, that’s the last thing I wanted. I’m still lucky that my roommate went out to hang with his friends before you showed up,” Craig said.

“Whatever, hurry up. Nick might show up anytime soon,” Tweek said.

“Alright alright,” Craig opened the door after finishing putting on his clothes, “I’m done, so quit rushing me.”

Tweek turned around and was surprised by how good Craig looked in the clothes he picked for him. Tweek smiled, admiring his handiwork, but he soon dropped his smile when he saw Craig’s hat.

“We should get rid of that,” Tweek said as he reached out for the hat.

Craig pulled away, holding down his hat, “not this one. No,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “it doesn’t match, and it definitely doesn’t scream art lover either. Besides, you’ve had that thing since we were kids, why do you even still have that thing?” Tweek asked.

“It’s my favorite hat and I’m not taking it off. I don’t care if it doesn’t match my clothes or if Nick doesn’t like it. I’m not taking it off,” Craig said, “besides...it helps hide the earpiece better since my hair is too short to cover my ears,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “alright, fine. But don’t blame me if Nick isn’t going to be a fan of your hat,” Tweek said.

“Whatever,” Craig sighed.

Tweek checked the time on his phone and immediately started getting ready to leave, “remember, keep your phone close to you so I can hear you guys, especially if I’m not close enough to you guys,” Tweek said, “and just repeat whatever I say when Nick starts talking about art, got it?”

“Got it,” Craig said.

“Fingers crossed that everything goes well tonight,” Tweek said, he then left Craig’s dorm, leaving Craig alone.

“Me too…” Craig sighed.

When it was finally six, Craig heard a knock on the door. Craig walked over and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Nick.

“Hello Craig,” Nick smiled.

“Hey,” Craig smiled, feeling his heart fluttering. Even though he wasn’t sure what type of clothes make someone look like an art lover, he will admit that Nick looked good.

“My, you look amazing, I love the scarf. Really shows how much of an art snob you are,” Nick said.

“Ha ha...well...I thought that since we’re both art lovers, it would be great if our first date together involved us dressing like art lovers, you know?”

“Wow, I think so too. We sure think alike, huh?”

“Yeah...definitely,” Craig smiled.

“Ready to go?” Nick asked.

“Um...just a sec,” Craig quickly turned and headed inside his room a tiny bit, getting out of Nick’s view. Craig then started setting up the earpiece and his phone, and was now connected with Tweek.

“Alright, I’m connected, can you hear me?” Tweek said through Craig’s earpiece.

“I can hear you,” Craig whispered.

“Alright Romeo, don’t leave your date hanging. I’ll be behind you, so get a move on,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig placed his phone in the pocket of his coat and started walking towards Nick, smiling, “alright. I’m ready. Shall we go?”

“Of course,” Nick smiled.

The two then left Craig’s dorm and started heading out. As they were walking, Craig looked back, and noticed Tweek following them, while holding his phone in his hand. Craig let out a sigh of relief and just hoped that everything would go well tonight.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, as well as showing the coupon that Craig had, the two headed to a table that was closest to the window. Craig made sure to sit by the window, while Nick sat across from him. As for Tweek, he sat a few tables away from the two, but was in clear view from Craig.

Smiling, Craig placed his phone face down on the table and turned his attention towards Nick, “this place is nice, huh?”

“Yeah, it is. Makes me wish I had another coupon so I could visit this place again,” Nick said.

“Ha ha, yeah...too bad the school only gives coupons during orientation for Freshmen,” Craig said.

“Yes,” Nick smiled.

Frowning at the conversation, Tweek began speaking, “enough about the dumb coupons. Start ordering something from the menu and move on,” Tweek said.

Craig gulped and quickly picked up his menu. He looked through the items on the food and decided to pick a burger, and a coke as a drink. Once the two ordered their food, Nick turned his attention to Craig, smiling at him.

“I know you said that you admire a lot of artists, but I’m curious...what would you say is your favorite art style?” Nick asked.

“Here we go, just choose whichever style you remember, and I’ll tell you what you have to say,” Tweek said.

“Oh...uh...god...I have so many styles that I love in...art history, but if I had to pick one...I’d say….uh...Baroque work. I just uh...um...love how detailed most of the art was. From the facial expression, the dramatic poses, and just how it captures the seventeenth century in Europe,” Craig said.

“Oh yeah, I love Baroque work, I especially love many of the sculptures that were done by Bernini, especially his work,  _ David _ . I love how he recreates the familiar figure, but adds to it by giving the statue more expression in movement and facial structure. It’s quite stunning, huh?”

“...Yeah...totally,” Craig said.

Nick chuckled, “I would love to see the statue in real life, too bad getting a ticket to Italy is very costly, especially for students, which is why if I ever hear an exchange program on campus where the trip will be in Italy, I’m definitely going for it,” Nick said, “what about you? Would you be interested in going to Italy?”

“Oh uh...well...Italy is a very cultural place, full of artistic stuff and rich history. It would be a great place to go,” Craig said.

“I know, right? Not only that...but Italy is very romantic, wouldn’t you say?” Nick said, giving Craig a suggestive smile.

Craig’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt weak, unable to keep himself up. Craig managed to snap out of it when he heard Tweek scolding him in his ear.

“Don’t get your feet swept so quickly, lover boy. Keep the conversation going,” Tweek said.

Craig cleared his throat and smiled at Nick, “yeah, it would be nice if we could go both to Italy, see all the artwork, the architecture, the sights. It would be very romantic,” Craig smiled.

Nick chuckled, “you wanna know what my favorite art style is?”

“What?” Craig asked.

“Romanticism. Shall I say more?”

Craig chuckled, “no, of course not. I understand perfectly,” Craig said.

“Oh barf,” Tweek grumbled, but continued to talk to Craig through his earpiece, and made sure Craig knew what he needed to say to Nick.

Things were going fine so far. Whenever the topic of art was brought up, Tweek would immediately give Craig some stuff to say, and Craig would say them, he would even start saying things that he remembered from studying those books he read, impressing Nick and having him convinced that Craig was very knowledgeable in art. Things are going good for both Craig and Tweek, and so far, nothing seemed to be going wrong.

“Ah yes, I love that artwork, very detailed in the movement and expression, huh?”

“Oh yeah, totally...I just love how….it uses dark colors,” Craig said.

“I know right? And the story it holds, it really makes you curious on what’s going on, huh?”

Craig looked behind Nick to see Tweek, and Tweek was ready to tell Craig what he needed to say. “Yeah, definitely. Whenever I look at that painting, I can’t help but feel amazed at the lighting, the colors, and the imagery of the painting,” Craig said, sounding very confident and acting as if he knew what he was saying.

As Craig was talking and Tweek told him what he should say, a waiter, who noticed that Tweek has not yet ordered for awhile, came over, looking a bit annoyed, but stayed professional. “Sir, I hate to disturb you, but are you ready to order yet? So far, all you’ve ordered was water,” the waiter said.

Tweek covered the microphone on his phone and turned to the waiter, “I’m still thinking about it, give me five more minutes,” Tweek said.

“Sir, I’ve already given you ten minutes before, if you aren’t going to order, then I’ll have to ask you to leave,” the waiter said.

“What? No!” Tweek exclaimed, he quickly moved his phone away so Craig couldn’t hear him. “Fine, I’ll order something,” Tweek said. As Tweek was ordering the cheapest item on the menu, he continued to talk to Craig when he saw that he was struggling to continue the conversation. “Just say how you like the story has an intense mood to it because of the dark browns, red, and orange coloring of the background and even the clothes of the people.”

“Sir, did you want any sauces with your order? Any sides?”

“Could you please give me a minute? I’m trying to talk to someone with some important info,” Tweek said, already getting frustrated with the waiter, and was panicking a bit since Craig seemed to be having trouble.

“Uh…” Craig started sweating as he didn’t know what to say.

“Craig, you alright?” Nick asked, “what else were you going to say?”

“S-sorry, I’m just...having a hard time expressing how I feel about the painting because...there’s so much to say about it. I mean...whenever I look at this painting, I can’t help but...but…”

“Just tell him that you-”

“Sir, please make your final decision on your order, we’re very busy tonight. If you’re not here to eat anything, then I suggest you-”

“Oh my god, leave me alone!” Tweek exclaimed, the stress getting to him.

“Leave me alone!” Craig repeated after hearing the last three words.

“Huh?” Nick looked at him, confused and shocked.

“Eep!” Tweek went pale when he realized the mistake he made, “no no no! Don’t repeat that! Abort! Abort! Abort!” Tweek exclaimed through the phone.

“Sir, you are being very rude and disturbing the other guests. I’m sorry, but you need to leave,” the waiter huffed.

“What!? No! Wait!” Tweek turned, accidentally knocking his glass of water onto his phone. “Shit!” Tweek exclaimed as he picked up his phone and tried talking through it, “Craig? Can you hear me? Craig! Wave your hands if you can hear me!” Tweek exclaimed.

The waiter sighed and gestured for a few other waiters to come and help him. Suddenly, Tweek felt a pair of hands grabbing him, and started dragging him out.

“Wait! I can’t leave! I’ll order something! Just wait!” Tweek panicked.

Craig went pale as he saw Tweek being dragged out of the restaurant before he was kicked outside, and the worst part was that he couldn’t hear Tweek anymore. Craig began to panic as he realized he was screwed now.

“Huh...I wonder what happened back there,” Nick said, noticing the commotion behind him, but because the waiters managed to block Tweek from Nick’s view, he didn’t notice Tweek at all, he only heard the loud ruckus that was happening behind him.

“Who knows,” Craig said, panicking inside.

Nick then turned his attention back towards Craig, “by the way...what did you mean when you said, ‘leave me alone?’” Nick asked.

Craig went pale and looked around. He thought of finding Tweek through the window, but realized that would look awkward towards Nick, and he didn’t want to risk Nick seeing Tweek, especially now that Craig can’t couldn’t hear Tweek at all, no matter how many times he was shouting at his phone outside.

“Well...um...it’s...it’s…” Craig panicked, he kept telling himself to think of something. Remember what he read in those books he studied. There had to be something he actually knows about art, or at least come up with something that makes it sound artsy. “...that’s just how I feel when I look at the story behind the painting. Like...the way the woman held her hand up, shielding herself from the man. You can really tell that the man was harassing her while everyone else is panicking and crying from the bloodshed that was happening. The story is so captivating that...that...I found myself in the shoes of those poor people, and I couldn’t help but think that if I were in that lady’s shoes, I’d be thinking that I’d...I’d...want that jerk to leave me alone. T-that’s what I meant, you see,” Craig said. He started sweating bullets as he stared at Nick.

“...Huh...I never thought about it that way. I usually don’t pay attention to the figures in the back that much since your eyes are mostly glued to the figures in the foreground, but it’s great that you also focus on the details in the background since every aspect of the work is important. You really have a good eye, and a different way of thinking and expressing a work of art,” Nick leaned forward and smiled, “I’m impressed.”

Craig stared at Nick, amazed that it actually worked, “ha ha...what can I say...I know art,” Craig smiled.

Nick chuckled, “I can see that,” Nick laughed.

Luckily for Craig, the rest of dinner went by smoothly and any art talk was limited, and were things that Craig learned from the books that Tweek gave him. The date soon ended, and the two started heading back to the dorms together.

“This was fun, Craig. I’m really impressed with how much you know about art,” Nick said.

“Ha ha...well uh...to tell you the truth...uh…” Craig looked away nervously, not sure what to say exactly, “I...uh...I actually don’t know much about art,” Craig said.

“Huh?” Nick looked at him, confused, “what do you mean?”

Seeing the expression on Nick’s face, Craig quickly thought of something, “the thing is...I...am still learning about art. I mean, I love art, I really do, but...I’m still sorta learning everything I can. I just said I was an art snob to impress you, I’m sorry,” Craig said.

Nick looked at him and smiled, “is that all? For a minute there, I thought you lied to me or something,” Nick said, “I see no difference in you having full knowledge on art and art history, or you simply being a fan of art and knowing a few things and there. You’re still learning, and to be honest...I’m still learning about art myself,” Nick said.

“R-really?” Craig asked.

“Yes, so if you don’t know everything about art, don’t feel bad and try to impress me, I’m just happy that we still have the common interest in art, and can love and appreciate every style and art period in history,” Nick said.

“....Yeah...totally. Uh huh,” Craig smiled.

Nick chuckled, “and besides...I find you very interesting, Craig...and a very sweet guy. I wouldn’t mind if we had another date,” Nick said.

Craig’s eyes widened, “r-really? You...want to go on a second date with me?” Craig asked.

“Uh huh. I want to know even more about you, Craig, and see that pretty face of yours,” Nick said.

Craig blushed and looked away, “y-your face ain’t bad to look at either,” Craig said, “o-oh, but don’t think I’m being shallow there,” Craig said.

“Don’t worry, I don’t,” Nick chuckled. Once the two reached Craig’s dorm, Nick turned to Craig, “well...I guess this is where we say goodbye...until next time,” Nick smiled.

“Yeah,” Craig smiled.

Nick smiled, but stood there for a second, “I usually don’t like doing the whole kissing on the first date thing...but uh...would you mind?” Nick asked.

Craig blushed, “uh...no...no...go r-right ahead,” Craig said nervously.

Nick chuckled and leaned forward, but instead of kissing Craig on the lips, he kissed him on the right cheek, “goodnight, Craig.”

Craig staggered a bit, but looked at him dreamily, “night…”

Nick chuckled and soon walked off, heading back to his dorm. Craig continued to watch him until he was out of sight, leaving Craig alone in the empty hallway, feeling giddy inside.

“Craig!” Tweek soon came rushing towards Craig once he noticed that he was alone, “how’d it go?” Tweek asked, worried since he wasn’t able to hear anything nor see what happened while Craig and Nick went back to the dorms.

“It went well,” Craig sighed.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “what?”

“He asked me for a second date, so I’m going to see him again. It went well,” Craig said, turning around to look at Tweek and had the biggest smile on his face that Tweek has ever seen.

“Oh...that’s...great! Even with the problem that happened near the end, I’m so glad everything went well for you,” Tweek said, feeling happy and relieved.

Craig laughed out loud and suddenly hugged Tweek, surprising the blonde boy, “oh god, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Without your help, I would have never gotten this far, thank you!” Craig said.

Tweek blushed and he immediately froze as he felt Craig’s arms wrapped around him. His heart was beating fast, and he wasn’t sure what to do at that point. “Uh...y-your welcome?” Tweek said meekly.

Craig continued to hug him tightly for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. Craig immediately let Tweek go and took a step away from Tweek, blushing in embarrassment. “Um...uh...yeah...thanks. You were a big help tonight...even if you did kinda screw up earlier,” Craig said.

Tweek snapped out of his daze and glared at Craig, “hey, you’re not in the clear yet, asshole. You still have a long way to go before you and Nick finally become a couple, so you still need my help, which means you still have to do as I say and play nice,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “yeah yeah, I know,” Craig said, he then smiled, “I’ll be sure to do your laundry and make sure they’re extra soft and smell nice,” Craig said.

“...Can you make them smell like lavender?” Tweek asked.

“Sure thing,” Craig chuckled.

Tweek and Craig smiled, but then turned away from each other, acting annoyed with the other. They stood there for a few seconds, feeling awkward, and not sure what else to say. It wasn’t until Tweek cleared his throat and was the first to speak.

“Um...uh...I better get going,” Tweek said.

“R-right,” Craig said.

“Just uh...keep studying those books I gave you. It seems like they were a real lifesaver in the end,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I will,” Craig said.

“Um...uh...well then...goodnight,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...night,” Craig said quickly.

Tweek looked at him for a few seconds before he quickly started walking away, Craig started opening the door to his dorm, and going inside. Relieved that that interaction was over.

Once Craig was inside, he had a huge smile on his face, and felt like dancing, but since that would be out of character for him, he refrained himself. Instead, he walked over to his bed and let out a happy sigh. He then felt his phone vibrating, signaling he had a message. Craig took his phone out, and smiled when he saw a message from Nick.

_ I really had a good time tonight. How about we have breakfast tomorrow morning? Though not going to count that as our second date, but I wanted to have an excuse to see you again tomorrow morning. _

Craig chuckled at the message and began replying back to him, his heart racing, and his mood being happy. He told Nick that he would love to meet with him tomorrow for breakfast.

_ Great. See you tomorrow at the coffee shop near the dorms. Night. _

Craig sighed as he replied to Nick a good night, before he rested his head back and stared at the ceiling. “You did it, Tucker. You finally did it. You’ll finally get a boyfriend in no time,” Craig said to himself. He turned his head and noticed the stack of books that Tweek gave him next to his bed. Staring at them, Craig reached out and picked up one of the books. He began flipping through them until he got to the Romanticism section. “Hm...I guess….this stuff is pretty interesting once I get my head around it,” Craig muttered. He began to read the section with interest.

As for Tweek, he had returned to his dorm, tired and a bit confused with the interaction he had with Craig earlier, but he paid no mind to it since it was done and over with, and the date between Craig and Nick was a success, so it really didn’t matter. Tweek smiled, actually feeling happy for Craig, but at the same time, he couldn’t shake the sudden hug he received from Craig. Craig, the guy he hated since kindergarten, the guy that tried scaring him when they were kids, the guy that dumped his homework in the toilet when he wasn’t looking. Craig Tucker actually hugged Tweek. Albeit, he did it because he was very happy, but still, the fact that he hugged Tweek still surprised Tweek.

“I’m back,” Tweek announced once he entered his dorm.

Nick looked up from his phone and smiled, “hey, how was your day?”

“Exhausting,” Tweek sighed as he jumped onto his bed.

“Shouldn’t you shower after being out? You’re still wearing your day clothes,” Nick said.

“Just let me rest for a bit, I’ll shower once I rest,” Tweek sighed.

“Well you better rest quickly, you know how there is a strict time schedule for showers,” Nick said.

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” Tweek sighed. Tweek then turned to look at his roommate, “you seem very happy today.”

Nick smiled, “that’s because I just finished my date with your mortal enemy,” Nick said.

Tweek frowned, “why do you even like Craig? He’s a total asshole you know, and I did warn you about him when we first moved in together, remember?”

“I know...but...I think he’s a nice guy, and you just haven’t given him a chance to be your friend. I’m sure if you two let go of your differences and actually got to know the other, you two might be shocked to find out how similar you both are.”

“Me and Craig? No fucking way. That guy will forever be the jerk I know,” Tweek said.

“You say that...but eventually you’ll have to be friends with him, especially since I’m thinking of asking Craig out,” Nick said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “a-already? You want to date him that soon?” Tweek asked.

“Why not? It’s obvious he likes me, and I like him, and we both have so much in common. He’s funny, sweet, good looking, and he loves art as much as I do. He’s perfect,” Nick said.

“Still...shouldn’t you think about it a bit more? You should know more about Craig before you make an important decision like that,” Tweek said.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Tweek, but my heart is set. I think Craig is the one,” Nick smiled. Nick then got up and stretched out his legs, “well then, I’m going to take a shower now before the line gets long, so I suggest you stop being lazy and shower soon, otherwise you’re going to regret it when it’s time to sleep,” Nick said.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Tweek sighed as he continued to lay on his bed.

Nick shook his head, but grabbed his shower supplies and left the dorm room, leaving Tweek alone. Once Nick was gone, Tweek lifted up his head and stared at the door, he then turned to lay on his side and glared at the wall in front of him, feeling a bit annoyed.

“Hmph...common interest? You don’t even know what he’s really like, or who he really is,” Tweek muttered.

Tweek just laid on his bed, feeling more and more upset for whatever reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie wow, sorry for the long wait for the next update, been busy with stuff and other fics, and wanted to put my attention on new work for a bit, but I'm back to write a update for this one, and hope it's okay!
> 
> Also, I would like to sadly announce that the fic, "Action!" has officially been discontinued. I know a lot of you liked it and wanted to see it continue and end, but honestly, writing for that fic has been kind of difficult for me because of writer's block and the lack of motivation for the story. I realized that if I kept writing for it, I wouldn't be putting that much effort into it like I do with my other stories, and I really don't like half-assing my fics that much, so sadly, I had to discontinue the story and officially deleted it. So sorry to any fans of the story, but you know...you can always read the first chapter of "ABCs of Creek" since the story was technically based off of that chapter, so there's always that. So I hope you understand why I had to discontinue the story since I could no longer write for it nor did I have any interest in it anymore, but I do hope that you all will look forward to new stories I will write in the future.
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy the update!

Tweek was having a bad day, or to be exact, he was having a bad couple of weeks. He sometimes wondered if it was a bad idea to help Craig with his date with Nick, especially considering that Tweek was forced to see Craig more often since Craig would occasionally come over to their dorm to hang out with Nick or to pick him up. Just seeing the two looking happy and all lovey dovey was driving Tweek insane.

They weren’t even dating yet.

Tweek sighed, wondering when exactly Nick was going to ask Craig to be his boyfriend, especially since Craig already confessed to Tweek that he was thinking of asking him soon, and even admitted to liking Craig back. Normally, Tweek wouldn’t really care about stuff like this, but the real problem about the whole thing is that the longer Nick took to confessing his feelings to Craig, the more that Craig was going to have to ask Tweek to help him on their dates.

Yes, Tweek was living in utter hell with how many times he had to go out of his way to help his sworn enemy woo his roommate. It was driving him insane, and he really wished he could yell at either of them to stop going on these little dates to get to know each other, and just confess and make out already. Only then will Tweek find solace in staying in his room, and not having to be bothered by all this lovey dovey stuff that he’s forced to see nearly everyday.

So when Nick came back to the dorm, Tweek decided that now was the time to see what the hell was going on. “So...Nick...how are things with you and Craig?”

“Me and Craig? It’s going well! The more I get to know him, the more interesting he is,” Nick said, “I also found out recently that he has the cutest laugh in the world,” Nick said.

“More like he laughs like a snorting donkey going through puberty,” Tweek muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Tweek quickly said, “so uh...any...plans on...confessing yet?”

“Oh...um...not yet...but soon,” Nick said.

Tweek frowned, “dude, didn’t you say that you were thinking of asking Craig to be official with you as soon as possible?” Tweek asked.

“I did, yes,” Nick said.

“Then what’s the problem?” Tweek asked.

“I just...I want the moment to be right, you know?”

“Right? Right!? You two have been seeing each other for the past four weeks now, going out on a date at least three times a week! Isn’t that enough time to get to know each other? I mean...if you’re so interested in knowing each other, you can always do that...while you’re officially dating,” Tweek said.

“I know...but...it’s complicated right now,” Nick said.

“How so?” Tweek asked.

“Well...I have been hinting that I wanted to be Craig’s boyfriend since the second date, but whenever I suggest we be official, he’d look uncomfortable and quickly change the subject. I guess Craig isn’t ready to be in a real relationship with me,” Nick sighed.

“....I’m sorry..but he was...what?” Tweek stared at Nick in shock. Now Tweek was really going to murder Craig for this. It was Craig’s idea to drag Tweek along so that he and Nick can be together, but now Craig was having some commitment issues or something like that? “This wasn’t part of the deal,” Tweek gritted his teeth.

“Huh? What was that?” Nick looked at Tweek in confusion.

“N-nothing,” Tweek quickly said, “b-but don’t you think you should try pushing the idea a bit? I’m sure Craig is just...being...shy,” Tweek said.

Nick raised an eyebrow, “why are you so curious about me and Craig all of a sudden? It’s not like us dating has anything to do with you,” Nick said.

Tweek sighed, “oh yes it does,” Tweek grumbled.

“What was that?”

“I meant...well...I just...I just want to see my best friend happy, that’s all,” Tweek said.

Nick smiled, “well thanks, pal, but I’m fine, really. If Craig isn’t ready, I won’t push it. I can wait,” Nick said, “I don’t want to pressure Craig into a relationship, especially when it’s obvious he isn’t ready for it, you know?”

“...Right…” Tweek said, feeling his eye twitch, “um...I’m going to...head out for a bit...so...yeah…” Tweek then left his dorm and marched towards Craig’s dorm. Nick might be willing to wait for a long time, but Tweek was not so willing. He was going to get to the bottom of this, otherwise, he was going to murder Craig for not following the plan.

As soon as Tweek reached Craig’s dorm room, he began to bang the door as loudly as he could, and kept hitting the door until someone answered. After a second or two, the door opened, and luckily for Tweek, it was Craig who answered the door.

“Tweek? What are you-”

Tweek didn’t let him finished as he grabbed Craig by the collar and glared at him, “what the actual fuck, Craig?”

“W-what did I do!?”

“Oh you know what you did,” Tweek said.

“....No I don’t,” Craig said, “I’ve been in my dorm room and finishing my homework, I literally have no idea what you’re talking about,” Craig said.

Tweek groaned and quickly pushed Craig inside, closing the door behind him. When Tweek pushed Craig inside, he stumbled a bit, nearly falling, but managed to catch himself before he actually fell.

“The fuck, dude?” Craig exclaimed.

“Why have you been avoiding Nick’s confession!?” Tweek asked.

“....Oh...that,” Craig said.

“So you do know about it, and you are avoiding his confession on purpose!” Tweek exclaimed.

“It’s not like I want to do it...I just...I think we’d be moving too fast, you know?”

“Craig, lots of people end up together officially after the second or third date, this has been going on for nearly a month!” Tweek said.

“I know...I just...I need some more time, okay?”

Tweek shook his head, “no, I am not doing this any longer! I’m tired of having to cancel plans just so I can accompany you to your dates and make sure you’re saying the right things! Do you have any idea how behind I am on my school work? If I keep helping you on every date, I’m going to fail this semester, which means I’ll have to repeat a lot of my classes, not graduate on time, and have even more student debt that I need to pay off!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry,” Craig sighed, “it’s just….I feel guilty for lying to Nick about the type of person I am. I mean, I know things are going great and how I want them to be, but at the same time, knowing that the only reason I got this far is because of a lie...well...I feel crappy about it, and I feel like that if I do actually go out with Nick...he’s going to find out the truth and will end up hating me,” Craig said.

“....Yeah, don’t care,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “well isn’t the point of you helping me is to make sure that Nick likes me? Kinda ruins everything we’ve done so far if Nick ends up hating me in the end, right?”

Tweek groaned, “okay, I get it,” Tweek sighed, “but is there a way that I don’t have to go with you on your dates? I’m getting sick and tired of dropping everything just to watch you and Nick act all lovey dovey, and I really can’t risk my grades over this for much longer,” Tweek said.

“No, I still need you,” Craig said.

“You’ve already studied everything I’ve given you, and I taught you all I know about art! I’m sure you can go on a date with Nick without my help,” Tweek said.

“I can’t!” Craig said, “every time I go on a date with Nick, I feel like I end up forgetting everything I just learned and can’t say anything! I know that if I go out with Nick, I’m gonna freeze up and end up saying something stupid,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “look...I know you’re nervous, but...we really have to figure this out...for both your sake...and mine,” Tweek said.

“Well what do you suggest we do?” Craig asked.

“....Well...we can try...a practice date,” Tweek said.

“Practice date?”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Tweek said, “it’ll be like how you take a practice test before the real test! I’m sure if you take a practice date, there’s less of a chance for you to forget anything on your real date with Nick,” Tweek said.

“Okay...I guess that could work,” Craig said.

“I know it will,” Tweek said, “if you do the practice date, then you’ll be fine on your real date with Nick, and eventually, you won’t need me so much, which means I can get my grades up, and you can go on as many dates as you want with Nick until you eventually decide to accept his confession,” Tweek said, “I say that would be a win-win situation.”

“....Yeah...but one problem. How am I supposed to have a practice date? I obviously can’t go with Nick, and I can’t ask anyone else since that would be weird,” Craig said.

“...You’re right…” Tweek said before he let out a tired sigh, “then I guess we have no choice,” Tweek said, “...we’ll...have to go on a practice date...together,” Tweek said.

“....You mean...you and...me?”

“Yes,” Tweek said.

“...Seriously?”

“There’s no other way around this, right? We can’t ask anyone from our classes...and we definitely can’t ask Nick...so...this is the only option,” Tweek said.

“....God damn it,” Craig huffed.

“Trust me, I don’t like it either, but if we’re gonna make sure you don’t screw up the next time you have a date with Nick, we’re gonna have to do it,” Tweek said.

“Fine,” Craig said, “...but we’re not going to do the whole...hand holding or flirting stuff...right?”

“Hell no!” Tweek said, “this practice is supposed to make sure you know what to say, I’ll leave all that affectionate touching to you and Nick,” Tweek said.

“Good because I don’t think i’d be able to stomach at the thought of having to hold your hand and pretend I like you,” Craig said.

“Fuck you,” Tweek said, “I wouldn’t date you for reals if you were the last human on earth! Hell! I might even take my chances with an alien or...an underpants gnome than go out with you!”

“Prick.”

“Asshole!”

“Freak.”

“Idiot.”

The two glared at each other before sighing. They looked at each other once more in an awkward silence.

“....So….when should we have our...practice date?”

“....Friday?”

“Can’t, got a project that I need to do,” Craig said.

“Then how about Saturday morning?”

“....Fine by me,” Craig said.

“Alright...then I’ll pick you up then,” Tweek said.

“No...don’t...that would be weird. Let’s just meet at the cafe instead,” Craig said.

“Whatever,” Tweek said before he turned and started heading towards the door, “I am not looking forward to this,” Tweek said.

“You and me both,” Craig sighed.

Tweek then left Craig’s dorm, and Craig just stayed at his dorm. Both of them were already dreading the most awkward and uncomfortable practice date on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday arrived and both Craig and Tweek had arrived at the cafe at around nine in the morning as they planned. However, when they saw each other, they both frowned when they noticed how the other was dressed.

“What the fuck?” Both of them said as they reached the other.

“What are you wearing?” Tweek asked as he stared at Craig’s clothes, seeing how Craig was wearing what he normally wears, but somehow more sloppy. “Why does it look like you’re just wearing the clothes you wore yesterday? No, scratch that. Why are you wearing your normal clothes and looked like you slept in them!?”

Craig frowned, “well why do you look like you’re going to a fancy event for stuck up snobs?” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “this is what I consider to be an artist’s outfit,” Tweek said as he adjusted his beret and scarf, “did you forget that Nick is an art lover like me?”

Craig rolled his eyes, “I haven’t forgotten, but I feel like you put too much effort for a practice date that is also technically a fake date,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “Craig, if you want to make things work with Nick and be his boyfriend, you have to pretend that this practice date is a real date,” Tweek said, “which means you need to take this serious and put a bit of effort into your clothes,” Tweek said.

“I still don’t see why I have to put so much effort considering that the last few dates I had with Nick were fine, and both Nick and I were wearing something more casual,” Craig said.

“Just because Nick is more comfortable with whatever you wear doesn’t mean you want to make your next date be like every other date! You want Nick to know that you’re serious in wanting to be in a relationship with him, right?”

“....Yeah…”

“So that’s why you have to dress up a bit to grab Nick’s attention more. If he knows something is different, he’ll expect something new compared to all your previous dates,” Tweek explained.

Craig sighed, “I guess I see your point,” Craig said, “okay, I get it. I’ll consider this until it’s time for me to really want to be Nick’s boyfriend on the next date,” Craig said, “but did you really have to put that much effort into this practice date with me?” Craig asked, “isn’t the point of this date is to help me know what I need to say to Nick and make sure I don’t forget what I need to say? You could have easily critiqued my clothes afterwards,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “I guess...me putting this much effort in dressing up for today’s practice date does seem...unnecessary since our main objective is to make sure you know what to say to Nick, so let’s both agree that we were both at fault for not having a clear plan on what we needed to do for today’s date,” Tweek said.

“Practice date,” Craig said.

“Yes, I know,” Tweek sighed, “look...let’s just get this over with and make sure you are ready to tell Nick that you want to be his official boyfriend,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig said.

The two grabbed a cup of coffee and began heading somewhere secluded as to not be interrupted by anyone walking around on campus. The two found a bench and sat down, Tweek sat down, facing Craig, and took out his notebook.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve learned so far about art and how you’d use them when talking to Nick,” Tweek said.

“Alright,” Craig said.

“Now...to make this work...let’s pretend I’m Nick,” Tweek said.

“Pff…”

Tweek frowned, “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Craig said, “I just think that you playing Nick would never be a thing. Nick is far better of a guy than you.”

Tweek really wanted to punch Craig in the face, “just shut up and let’s get this over with so you’ll be ready, and I won’t have to deal with your tragic love story any longer.”

Craig sighed, “fine.”

Tweek cleared his throat and sat up straight, he put on a smile as he looked at Craig, “so Craig, how are-”

“Woah woah woah woah...what’s with the voice?” Craig asked.

Tweek frowned, “I’m trying to be Nick, I’m acting,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but why are you trying to make your voice that low? You sound nowhere close to Nick,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “well excuse me if I’m not much of a voice actor,” Tweek said, “look, does it really matter? All you have to do is pretend that I’m Nick, we’re on a date, and that I’m going to ask you a few art facts that you need to add or answer, got it?”

“Okay okay. Got it,” Craig sighed.

“Good, now focus,” Tweek said as he cleared his throat once more and continued, “so Craig, how are you?”

“I’m doing fine, been studying a lot about the  _ Mona Lisa _ and Leonardo da Vinci,” Craig said.

Tweek nodded, “oh really? What is it about the  _ Mona Lisa _ and Vinci’s work that you like?”

Craig took a deep breath and began to explain everything he knew about Vinci and his artwork to Tweek, sounding confident and knowledgeable about art. Craig even shifted the topic to other artists and their artwork, keeping the conversation going and sounding like an intellectual.

Tweek nodded, and smiled at how much Craig knew about art. It seemed all that studying was paying off. “I’m impressed,” Tweek said, “for someone who has no artistic bone in his body since day one, you’re quite knowledgeable in art and art history,” Tweek said.

“Well I couldn’t have done it without those art books you gave me, as well as you teaching me everything I needed to know whenever I had a date with Nick,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well I guess with this, you don’t have to worry about Nick at all! Just do what you did here, and I’m sure you and Nick will become a real couple the next time you two hang out,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed, “I can’t,” Craig said.

“What do you mean you can’t? You already proven to me that you can hold up a conversation about art without my help, so what’s the problem?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed, “there are a lot of reasons as to why I can’t do it,” Craig said, “one of which is that even though I proved that I know a lot about art today, that doesn’t mean I won’t forget everything when I see Nick,” Craig said.

“You won’t forget if you just keep practicing, it’s like studying for a big test,” Tweek said.

“Well this isn’t a test where I get a good grade, Tweek. It’s not the same,” Craig sighed, “I know the moment I see Nick, I won’t be able to calm down, and I’ll get nervous and fumble my words,” Craig sighed, “...and the other reason as to why I can’t do it is because...of the guilt.”

“....Because...this is all a ruse?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah,” Craig sighed, “Tweek...I don’t know how much longer I can do this. At first, I thought it would be fine since I’m only lying about knowing about art and that’s it, the rest of me is the real me...but the more I spend time with Nick, the more I realized he’s more interested in the fake artsy side of me...and not who I really am,” Craig sighed, “fuck...I don’t think it’s going to work out. Maybe...we should just...stop this, and I’ll tell Nick the truth,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “and waste all of our efforts?” Tweek said.

“Look, I appreciate you helping me, I do, but this isn’t right. It’s not fair to Nick either,” Craig said.

“I know, I know it’s unfair...but...you’ve already gone this far, and you’re just going to...give up? As much of an asshole you are, Craig, you’re not the type to give up that easily,” Tweek said.

“....I’m pretty sure I’m considered a quitter back home, everyone, even my friends, can all say that I give things up very easily,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “well not when it comes to fighting me, right?”

“....I guess,” Craig said.

“And when it comes to stuff that is very important to you,” Tweek said, “you never give up on those, and I can see that being with Nick is that important to you, so are you really going to give up like that?”

“Well what can I do exactly? I can’t keep lying to Nick,” Craig said.

“Then you don’t have to,” Tweek said, “all you have to do is be honest with Nick when you confess that you like him,” Tweek said.

“What? You’re kidding,” Craig said.

“I’m not,” Tweek said, “look, Nick is a nice guy, and I’m sure he’ll understand. Once he sees that you went out of your way to learn everything you can about art just to impress him, he might feel touched, but at the same time, I’m sure he’ll appreciate you being honest with him and showing your true self,” Tweek said.

“....Or….he’ll get pissed that I’ve been lying to him for nearly a month, dump me, block my number, and never want to see or speak to me ever again, which will then lead me to living a sad, lonely life for the rest of my life,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “he won’t do that.”

“How do you know he won’t?” Craig asked.

“Well...one...I’m his roommate and friend, so I know a lot about Nick more than you, and two...I’m helping you win Nick’s heart and I’m also your art teacher, so...just trust me on this. I’ve helped you for a while now trying to impress Nick, and the results have been in your favor, so can’t you just trust me on this as well?”

“.....” Craig stared at Tweek before letting out a sigh, “...we did work so hard up to this point...and it would be a waste of effort if we gave up now,” Craig said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek said.

“....Ugh...fuck it,” Craig sighed, “I guess...we’ll go with your plan,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “good,” Tweek said.

“So...what should we do?”

“....First things first...we’re gonna forget about needing to know everything about art...and continue our practice date by having you be you,” Tweek said.

“You sure this is going to work?” Craig asked.

Tweek shrugged, “who knows,” Tweek said, “As much of an asshole you are and I don’t see how anyone can like you,” Tweek said, causing Craig to glare at him, “...you still have a certain charm that makes it very hard to ignore you.”

“....I’m not sure how to feel about that,” Craig said.

“Just take it as a compliment and continue our little date,” Tweek said.

“Practice date,” Craig said.

“Whatever,” Tweek sighed. Tweek sat back and began to speak in a low voice, really trying to sound like Nick, “so Craig...how was your day?”

* * *

The two spent a good amount of their time practicing on what to say to Nick. Though their practice date mostly consisted on what to say, Tweek did teach Craig a few things on how to react and what emotions to have during different scenarios on how Nick would react. Not that Craig found it necessary, but knew not to fight with Tweek about it, and just went with it.

The more Craig practiced and expressed his feelings for Nick, the more he felt confident and less pressured now that he knew he was going to be truthful towards Nick, and drop the lie he created. Of course, the lie wasn’t a total lie since Craig did end up enjoying a bit of art after he started studying for them, he even started talking to Tweek about art related stuff when they were conversing some random things to say just in case they can’t be more straightforward with telling the truth to Nick.

Eventually, Craig was now sure that he was ready to face Nick the next time they went out. Although Craig will probably have to study the notes he took in order to not fumble with his words or freeze up, he was felt that after this, he was sure he can face Nick, and if things go well, he might be ready to be Nick’s boyfriend, if Nick will still have feelings for him after the truth is out.

“You sure you want to go with this? We can still go with the art lover ruse since it does seem like you have art imprinted in your brain,” Tweek said.

Craig shook his head, “no. I can’t keep lying to him forever. I have to be honest now and hope everything will turn out okay afterwards, and even if it doesn’t...at least my conscience will be clear,” Craig said.

“Yeah...but you’ll be single if things go south,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “well there’s always...next time. Nick isn’t the only guy in this college...or in the world,” Craig said.

“I guess...but I still doubt any guy will want to go out with someone like you,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “what’s with you? Why are you being more sassy lately? Also, do you have to be the one with the last word to every argument we have?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Tweek said, crossing his arms, “and I’m just like this because you’re kind of changing everything we’ve worked hard for because you started to have a change of heart,” Tweek said.

“You’re the one who agreed to help me tell the truth to Nick! Even coached me on what to say!”

“Only because I went out of my day to come here and help you for the first idea, and I didn’t want to waste my time by just leaving you when we’ve already gone so far,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “you’re really a complicated guy, you know that? You always make everything so fucking difficult!”

“Well you’re a prick who changes the plan the last minute just because you have a sudden change of heart! Where were these emotions when we were kids, hm? Why do you always have to make me guess on what you’re up to since your facial expression is as dead as a fish,” Tweek said.

“Piece of shit!”

“Asshole!”

“Fucker!”

“Cunt!”

“Brat!”

“Douchebag!”

“Little cock suck” Before Craig could continue his insult, he noticed a biker coming towards them, but wasn’t slowing down or anything. Realizing that Tweek was going to be hit since he was more in the path of the biker, Craig quickly grabbed Tweek’s arm and pulled him towards him, “watch out!” Craig exclaimed as he stepped back with Tweek in his arms.

The two were startled as the biker rode his bike past them, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn’t paying attention and almost ran them over. Tweek was shocked until he turned his head and saw the biker passing them.

“What the hell...he didn’t even stop to apologize or anything!”

“God, I hate people who ride their bikes and ignore everyone else! He could easily hurt someone, maybe a kid, or a mother with her baby!”

“I know!” Tweek nearly growled as he got pissed. “Asshole!” Tweek shouted at the biker as loudly as he could.

“Watch where you’re going, jerk!” Craig shouted as well.

The two were very pissed as they watched the biker leave on his bike. They eventually calmed down once the biker was out of sight, though it did annoy them that the biker still hadn't acknowledged anything.

“I hope his bike breaks or something,” Craig said, “maybe a wheel coming off or he falls off of it.”

“Yeah, and I hope that bike was expensive, so when he has to fix his dumb bike, it’ll cost him,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh…”

“....”

“....”

The two suddenly looked at each other and realized they were extremely close to each other since Craig did pull Tweek into his arms when pulling him out of the way earlier. After getting angry with the biker, they had completely ignored the fact that they were uncomfortable close. Quickly, they both pulled away, their faces red, and they felt embarrassed.

“J-Jesus...why did you go and pull me like that!? Y-you could have just told me to get out of the way!”

“He was coming in very fast! I knew you’d get run over if I didn’t do something!”

“S-still, did you have to pull me that close to you? Now I’m probably going to smell like doritos and cheap cologne!”

“Okay, one, I’m clean. I took a shower this morning and my clothes don’t smell that bad, and two, I don’t wear cologne, so you can drop that nonsense immediately,” Craig huffed, “and shouldn’t you be more grateful that I helped you? After all, I’m worried that I’m going to smell like coffee and dumb blondes who can’t seem to stop being a bothersome prick!”

“You...you…” Tweek puffed up his cheeks very angrily, he looked like he wanted to punch Craig, but his hands were trembling before he quickly turned away. “Fuck you! I don’t need to thank you or anything! You’ll just be a jerk no matter what I say!”

“I’m the jerk? You’re the one who’s always coming at me with ridiculous accusations and randomly wants to fight me!”

“Only because you’re always glaring at me and making me uncomfortable all the time! I have to defend myself when you try to fight me first!” Tweek said.

“I wasn't glaring at you...at least...not all the time!” Craig said, “and I would never want to start a fucking fight, especially with someone like you!”

“Well how am I supposed to know when you’re so hard to read! I can’t figure a single thing on what’s on your mind or what you’re planning!”

“Yeah? Well I can’t understand your way of thinking! It’s way too complex and irrational!” Craig exclaimed.

“Well I can’t help but think like this! It's the only way I can cope with this world and its surprises!” Tweek said.

“Yeah well I can’t help what’s on my face! It’s just how I look, and I’m not great at expressing myself, let alone communicating with people!”

“Well I….I….” Tweek stopped himself and was now processing everything that was being said. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Craig was kind of right. It’s not Craig’s fault that he doesn’t communicate his thoughts that easily, and if Tweek was going to be honest, he shouldn’t have gotten angry for Craig’s lack of response, and should have at least tried to see reason or view things from Craig’s point of view. “...What the fuck am I doing?” Tweek sighed as he sat down on the sidewalk and looked ashamed for a bit.

“.....” Craig stared at Tweek silently before he started to feel bad himself. He was also realizing what Tweek had just said, and finally realized that Tweek must have a lot of insecurities about a lot of things, and the stress of it all must have caused Tweek to act the way he does, especially towards Craig. The more Craig thought about it, the more Craig actually could understand Tweek’s actions. “...Fuck…” Craig sighed as he sat down next to Tweek. Both of them were silent.

The two stayed silent for a while, none of them looked at the other, or even attempted to say anything. The more they thought about things, the more they realized that maybe how they treated the other wasn’t right, let alone the healthiest. Yes, the two finally realize that after all those years of fighting and arguing, it was all kind of pointless and a bit too malicious.

“.....I’m sorry,” Craig suddenly spoke.

“H-huh?” Tweek turned to look at Craig, “s-sorry for what?”

“...” Craig sighed as he looked away, feeling awkward and annoyed, but at the same time, he knew that this was the right thing, he just wished he realized sooner so that whole thing didn’t affect them up to adulthood. “For everything,” Craig said, “for all the arguments that I started, for all the petty crap I pulled...and...for the swings,” Craig said.

“T-the...swings?” Tweek said.

Craig sighed, “yes...you were right...I should have said that I wanted to play on the swings first, that I should have mentioned it. If I just said what I wanted that day...maybe none of this would have happened. We wouldn’t have been fighting...and...we could have...gotten along,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek looked down, shocked to hear Craig’s apology, and a sincere one at that. Tweek looked away, confused, his stomach twisting inside. With a sigh, he looked at Craig, “I’m sorry too,” Tweek said, “for everything. I shouldn’t have immediately assumed you were going to do anything to me...and I shouldn’t have started some of those fights as well,” Tweek said, “and if we’re also finally apologizing for the swings incident...I’ll admit that it’s more my fault since...I knew that we both were aiming for the swings...and I should have asked if you wanted to go first instead of...cutting in front of you,” Tweek said, “I’m sorry.”

“.....” Craig let out a tired sigh, feeling a huge weight off his shoulders, “Jesus Christ, I can’t believe this whole shit started because of fucking swings,” Craig said.

“I know, right? Looking back...it really wasn’t that big of a deal,” Tweek said.

“Exactly! I mean...sure....it was something since we were kids...but now that we’re adults...I can see how stupid and petty this whole thing has been...all because of swings and whose turn it was,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah...man...all those wasted years,” Tweek said.

“The people we drove off because of our constant arguing,” Craig said.

“The pain we felt from all those fist fights,” Tweek said.

“All of our stuff getting ruined and having to spend a lot of our allowances to replace them or getting stuff for payback,” Craig said.

The two sighed as they realized that they were both idiots over something so stupid, “the fuck were we thinking” Both of them said.

The two looked at each other before they began to laugh. They laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, they laughed at all the petty shit they’ve done, they laughed at all the little arguments that weren’t even that big to be fighting over, and they just laughed for the insanity of it all. All because of the swings from when they were kids.

“God...we were real idiots,” Craig said.

“I think we still are,” Tweek said, “I mean...we’ve been fighting up till now,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...but I feel like now...hasn’t been as bad as when we were kids,” Craig said, “hell...you easily agreed to help me with Nick, and gave me some good advice,” Craig said.

“I guess you have a point,” Tweek said, “I guess after years of fighting...we just mellowed out a bit and are somewhat more tolerable towards each other...if not still aggressive sometimes,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig said, “but I also feel like another reason why we aren’t as bad as before is because...of that time we got drunk and...you know,” Craig said, his face getting red.

“....Oh...right,” Tweek said.

“God...thank god one of us wasn’t female, otherwise one of us would have been pregnant by now since I’m pretty sure we didn’t use a condom,” Craig sighed.

Tweek blushed, “please stop reminding me of that,” Tweek said, “I was...am...trying my best to forget that night,” Tweek said.

“Right...sorry,” Craig said, “still...I’m confused as to why we ended up like that to begin with, even if we were both drunk and shit, shouldn’t there at least be one part of our brains that recognized the other or something?”

“I don’t know, alcohol does weird shit to your head, and I guess our visions were too blurry to see who we were talking to,” Tweek said.

“I guess...but I feel like your voice should have given me a hint, you do have a recognizable voice,” Craig said.

“Same goes for you, aside from Clyde, you are the only one I know with such a nasally and deep voice,” Tweek said.

“Is my voice that nasally and similar to Clyde’s?” Craig wondered.

“Mmm...yes...but...I’ll admit that it’s kind of attractive, and in a way, I can still tell that your voice is yours,” Tweek said.

“....Attractive huh?” Craig muttered, “even though I’m an asshole?”

“....You may be a jerk at times, especially whenever we argue...but I was telling the truth that you do have a certain charm to you that makes it really hard to keep my eyes off of you. Call it...curiosity,” Tweek said, “since it’s so hard to tell what you’re feeling or thinking, I can’t help but be curious and want to see what goes on in that head of yours,” Tweek admitted.

Craig smiled, “I can say the same to you,” Craig said, “though I can never make sense of the stuff you say half of the time, I also can’t help but be curious about what you’re thinking. Hell...I’ll admit that I even find it interesting hearing some of the stuff you say...when you’re not busy shouting at me and threatening me,” Craig said.

Tweek chuckled, “god...if we weren’t fighting for so long...we could be talking like this more often, it’s actually...nice...talking to you like this in a more...normal and civilized way,” Tweek said.

“I know...I wish we would have apologized sooner just so we can talk normally,” Craig said, “we would have been friends by now,” Craig smiled.

“Yeah! Us being friends,” Tweek smiled, “that would have been nice.”

“...Well...we can always start doing stuff like this more often now...I mean...we’ve already forgiven each other, and we are spending a lot of time together these days, so...wouldn’t it make sense to just be friends starting now?” Craig asked.

“....I would like that,” Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled, “me too,” Craig said.

The two chuckled and looked at each other, feeling relieved that all those years of fighting have finally faded, and now they can just be civil with each other. All that tension and anger, completely gone, and now they just feel content with having the other next to them. As the two looked at each other, smiling, Tweek couldn’t help but feel his heart beating faster than normal. At first, he thought it was because of all that tension and stress that built up till now, but the more he looked at Craig in the evening sky, he couldn’t help but see that Craig was actually attractive now that he had gotten a closer look at him.

Tweek’s smile dropped a bit as he stared at Craig’s face. For whatever reason, he thought back to that night when they were both drunk. Now that he thought about it, why did he end up doing that with Craig? Why did he kiss Craig? What was his body doing to allow something like that to happen, especially when Tweek has always considered that both his mind and body would hate Craig no matter what. So what made him do that? What made him take Craig away like that and take him back to his room? Just what was Tweek thinking while he was in that drunk state?

Still, no matter how hard Tweek tried to think about that time, he couldn’t stop looking at Craig’s face. He couldn’t ignore how fast his heart was beating. He couldn’t help but wonder what Craig’s lips felt like that time they were drunk. Were they soft or rough? Wet or dry? Smooth or slightly chapped? Tweek was curious, he had no reason to be, but he was.

Somehow, Tweek found himself leaning forward, his eyes twitching slightly as if they were going to close. At first, Tweek wasn’t sure if he was moving, or it was Craig, but after a second, he realized that both of them were actualling leaning forward. Not once did their eyes move away from the other.

Tweek wasn’t sure what was happening, or what was causing them to do this. He wasn’t sure why Craig was doing this or what he was thinking, but no matter how much Tweek thought about it, it wasn’t stopping him from leaning forward. That was when Tweek stared at Craig’s lips, wondering if he’ll finally get the answer to what they feel like. Just a few more inches, then their lips would be-

_ Ring Ring _

The two stopped and quickly moved away from each other. Their faces were red, and there was an uncomfortable tension in the air. They looked at each other for a second, confused as to what happened, but when Craig’s phone kept ringing, he looked away and answered his phone.

“Um..hello?” Craig answered. “...Oh...Nick..hey!” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened as he realized that Nick was calling Craig. Soon, Tweek remembered about Craig and Nick, and as he thought about them, his chest started to ache.

“You wanna see me now? Um...s-sure! I’d love to! Where are you?” Craig said. Tweek was curious as to what Nick was saying, but judging from what Craig was saying, it seemed like Nick wanted to see Craig for something. He wondered what it could be. “Sure...I’ll meet you in front of the dormitory building. See you there,” Craig said, he then hung up.

“...What did Nick say?” Tweek asked.

“He just wanted to see me and talk about something, wasn’t sure what, he was being kind of vague,” Craig said, “I’m going to meet with him in front of the dorms,” Craig said as he got up, “should we head over there?” Craig asked as he extended his hand out to help Tweek up.

“....” Tweek stared at Craig’s hand before he grabbed it, he got up thanks to Craig’s help, and as he stood up, he started feeling uneasy, “I um...I think I’m going to stay out a little longer. Get some fresh air and stuff,” Tweek said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah...besides...I’m gonna call Wendy and have a chat with her a bit, so it’ll be nice to talk to her outside when it’s calm and quiet,” Tweek said.

“Alright,” Craig said, “then...I’ll see you later,” Craig said.

“Yeah, and have fun with whatever you and Nick are going to talk about,” Tweek smiled, “and try not to get all shy and tongue tied when you talk to him,” Tweek teased.

“Yeah yeah,” Craig smiled before he turned and left.

Once Craig was gone, Tweek sighed, still a bit confused as to what happened a few seconds ago when they were leaning close to each other. It almost seemed like they were going to kiss, but there was no way, right?

“...Ugh...I must be very tired or something,” Tweek sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He then pulled out his phone and decided to call Wendy, he hoped that talking to her would clear up this confusing feeling he was having.

“Hey Tweek! How’s it going?” Wendy said once she answered Tweek’s call. Tweek had turned on facetime, allowing him and Wendy to see each other’s faces.

“I’m fine...though today was both stressful, relieving...and confusing,” Tweek said.

“....Go on,” Wendy said.

With that, Tweek explained everything that happened that day, though he did exclude any information about why he was with Craig to being with and the whole deal he made with Craig since he wasn’t sure if Craig would be fine with him mentioning their deal to anyone, so he wasn’t going to mention any of it without Craig’s permission. Instead, Tweek came up with a small excuse as to why he was seeing Craig, and not mentioning the practice date they had that day.

“So...you and Craig just...made up?”

“Yeah...I guess we did. We both apologized, admit we were both in the wrong, and decided to move on from it all from this point on. It was...nice...just...talking to him,” Tweek said.

“Wow...this is some huge development, Tweek. Good for you,” Wendy said.

Tweek smiled, “yeah, I’m glad things are okay with me and Craig now, I was worried this whole fight would last forever,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...though if I’m being honest, I always had this idea that your fighting would end up leading you two to liking each other and falling in love,” Wendy giggled.

“Huh? Why would you think that?” Tweek asked.

“Well it’s only just a little fantasy thought of mine, nothing serious, but...well...you have to admit, the tension between you two also seemed like sparks,” Wendy said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well think about it, you two go out of your way for each other, albeit to argue, but you also know each other’s schedule, know what the other were going to say and do, and even bring out a change in the other,” Wendy said.

“Change?”

“Yeah, I mean...haven’t you noticed how much Craig is more emotional when he’s fighting with you, in fact, he’s only ever shown emotion when he’s with you, and I’ve also noticed that whenever Craig is with you, you tend to be braver in conflict. Normally, you try to avoid it or become scared, but when it’s with Craig, you seem a lot braver.”

“....Now that you mention it...it does seem like Craig and I change ourselves when we’re together...even if we only change just to argue with the other,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but still...in a lot of romance novels and movies, when someone brings out a change in you, and a positive one at that, it always leads to a new romantic relationship,” Wendy sighed dreamily, “but I guess that’s only in fiction, and doesn’t actually happen in real life,” Wendy giggled.

“....Romance?”

“Yeah...you know...when people fall in love and stuff, but I guess that’s not going to happen between you two, no matter how much I fantasize it...oh...sorry if that came out weird,” Wendy muttered.

“...Love…” Tweek muttered. The more he thought about it, the more his heart was quickening and his face getting warm. “No...there’s no way…” Tweek said to himself as he tried thinking clearly. However, the more he thought about it, the more he went back to that time he was drunk with Craig, how he wasn’t himself whenever Craig talked about Nick, how Craig was different to Tweek these days, how he hasn’t viewed Craig as this malicious, petty, jerk that was out to get him. The more Tweek thought about it, especially to the moment when the two were leaning towards each other as if they were going to kiss, the more it became clear. “...Holy shit,” Tweek said.

“Tweek? What is it? What happened?”

“I...I’ll talk to you later, I need...I need to go,” Tweek said as he hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. Without much thought, Tweek began running towards the dorms, feeling his heart racing and his mind clear.

He was in love with Craig.

“Fuck...fuck...why didn’t I realize it sooner? Shit...I should have realized that day when I did something I never thought I would do, even when I was drunk! God...fuck...I...I have to see him and tell him! I have to tell him before it’s too late!” Tweek said to himself as he kept running, hoping to see Craig.

As soon as Tweek saw the dormitory building, he rushed over, hoping to see Craig before he reached Nick. He knew it was selfish of him, he even knew that telling Craig like this might be a bad idea, but Tweek also knew he can’t keep his feelings from Craig, even if Craig has feelings for Nick. He had to tell him no matter what.

“I like you...I like you...I like you Craig! I-” Just as Tweek was finally close to the building, he stopped when he saw Craig and Nick standing in front of the building. They were kissing. “.....”

Tweek was too late.

The moment Craig and Nick pulled away, Craig noticed Tweek, and called out to him. “Tweek?”

Nick turned around and saw Tweek, he smiled, “hey roomie,” Nick said, obviously really happy.

“....Hey,” Tweek said, shocked at what he saw.

“Guess you saw that, huh?” Nick said shyly, but still happy, “well...I thought about what you said, and well...I thought I’d ask Craig out once more, and to my pleasure, Craig agreed, so we’re not official,” Nick said.

Craig smiled, “yeah, we are,” Craig said.

“....I’m...I’m…” Tweek forced a smile on his face and he looked at them, “I’m so happy for you.”

“....Tweek?” Craig looked at Tweek, confused. He found Tweek’s expression to be odd, but it doesn’t seem like Nick noticed anything strange.

“Thanks,” Nick said, “now I know you don’t like Craig very much, but I do hope you two will get along,” Nick said, “after all, I’ll be with Craig more often, which means you two will be seeing each other a lot, so I hope you two will be civil,” Nick said.

“Oh...don’t worry...there won’t be any problems with us,” Craig said.

“....Yeah...we’ll be civil,” Tweek said.

“....?” Craig was wondering why Tweek sounded upset.

Nick smiled and placed his arm around Craig’s shoulder, “well we’re heading inside now, I’m gonna take Craig to his dorm room and hang out for a bit,” Nick said, “so I’ll be at our dorm a little later.”

“...Right...okay,” Tweek said, “have fun.”

Nick smiled, “thanks,” Nick then started heading the stairs towards the entrance door.

However, Craig stood there, staring at Tweek in confusion, “hey...is everything alright?”

“....Yeah...of course,” Tweek said as he looked at Craig, “I’m….I’m happy for you. You got what you wanted. Good for you.”

“....Tweek?”

“Craig, you coming?” Nick called out.

“Oh...um...yeah! Coming,” Craig said as he looked at Tweek before he followed Nick inside.

Once Tweek was alone, he dropped his smile and looked down, his heart aching. “...So that’s why Nick called Craig over...fuck...I didn’t have a chance…” Tweek said as he felt tears in his eyes, “damn it...why...why didn’t I notice sooner? Why didn’t I stop Craig from leaving? Why….why…” Tweek couldn’t say more as tears started falling from his eyes as his heart ached more and more.

In the end, Tweek was too late, so even if he told Craig his feelings, it wouldn’t matter. Craig has what he wanted, and Tweek can never tell Craig his feelings for him. It was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well...I don’t know what to tell you, Tweek. You had a chance to tell Craig your feelings, only to realize them too late...and now Craig is with someone else. All I can say is...you fucked up.”

“....You know...when I called you to help me feel better...I didn’t mean to criticize me like this,” Tweek sighed as he stared at Wendy’s face on his laptop. Currently, Tweek had decided to video chat with Wendy to discuss his situation with Craig and his feelings. So far...things don’t look that great for him.

“Well what else can I say, Tweek? If you tell you to try telling Craig, you’d get upset, if I tell you to just let Craig go, and your heart will eventually heal over time, you still get upset. You’re really making this difficult, Tweek,” Wendy sighed.

“I know...I’m sorry,” Tweek sighed as he rested his head on his desk, “it’s just...just...ugh!” Tweek banged his head on his desk a bit, not too hard, but still made a loud enough thud that Wendy could slightly hear it on her side, “why...why of all the people I could start having feelings for...it had to be Craig?”

“Well you know...there is that saying that opposites attract. Hell...have you ever noticed that there is some sort of attraction between Batman and the Joker? They’re mortal enemies, yeah...but...at the same time...those two were obsessed with each other. Hell, people even think that the Joker is in love with Batman,” Wendy said.

“I get that...I do...but...this is Craig we’re talking about! Craig Tucker. The guy I’ve hated since kindergarten, the guy that drives me crazy! The guy that practically ruined my social life!”

“Ah...that’s the thing, Tweek...it wasn’t Craig that ruined your social life, you both did it to yourselves. Face it, if you two had stopped bickering over the littlest things and just let go of your supposed rivalry and hatred towards each other, you both would have realized that maybe...you two could have been something...either as friends...or...in your case...a couple.”

“Ugh…” Tweek banged his head on his desk again, “...what am I going to do, Wendy?”

“Well...considering Craig is already dating someone else, and that you helped Craig get with that someone else...my suggestion is to let go. Hell...there is a saying, if you love something...then set it free,” Wendy said, “just think about Craig’s happiness...won’t you be satisfied if you know that Craig is happy?”

“Honestly? I would rather be happy than see Craig being happy...is that bad?”

“Yes...very bad...if anything...that is a toxic way to think when in a relationship...but I’ll let you pass since this is the first time you’ve had these types of feelings,” Wendy said.

Tweek sighed, “ugh...I don’t...know how to move on from this, Wendy. For years...I’ve hated Craig...but...I guess deep down...I liked him? Does that make sense?”

“I consider this a crime of passion. It’s confusing, might drive you insane. It feels wrong...yet...it feels so right that you don’t care about what’s wrong or right anymore,” Wendy said.

“...You’ve been reading a lot of those romance novels haven’t you?” Tweek asked.

“A few...along with some yaoi here and there...but that’s not what is important here,” Wendy said, “I really don’t know how I can help you feel better about this, Tweek. You just gotta suck it up and let it go until you no longer like Craig anymore. Otherwise...you could always try and ruin Craig’s relationship with your roommate and swoop in once they break up or something,” Wendy chuckled.

“....”

“...Tweek, I was kidding. You are not doing that,” Wendy scolded.

“I wasn’t...thinking...that,” Tweek said.

“You hesitated, you totally were thinking that,” Wendy said.

“I hesitate all the time!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yes, but that suspicious hesitation!” Wendy huffed, “Tweek, for the love of god and morals...do not...try and ruin this for Craig. That is the lowest thing you could do to him compared to all the pranks you did to him. Such as that time you asked me to take his phone into the girl’s locker room, forcing him having to go into the girl’s locker to get it since no one else would get it for him,” Wendy said.

“Oh yeah...I forgot about that...boy...when the female coach found out about it, she really went off on Craig and thought he was a pervert...and it took Craig so long to convince the coach that he was gay and was just trying to get his phone,” Tweek said.

“...Don’t smile at that...even I felt bad for Craig that time,” Wendy sighed.

“Okay okay...you know what? ...Maybe...maybe you’re right. Maybe...I should just let it go. I mean...this whole thing might not actually be real...like...I might not actually like Craig. I mean...why would I? He’s rude, he’s so self-absorbed sometimes, he thinks he’s all that, he’s selfish...he...has nice blue eyes...his hands feel nice and warm...he kinda has a cute laugh, and whenever he smiles I feel like my legs start to turn into jelly and…”

“Tweek...Tweek...Tweek!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Huh? W-wha?” Tweek came out of his daze and looked at Wendy.

“Look...as much as I would love to talk about your crush on Craig and how much you think he’s dreamy...I do have other things I need to do,” Wendy said.

“A-ah...right,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...for now...just...let it go...and once enough time has passed, you can look back at this and laugh, and who knows...you might actually find someone better than Craig,” Wendy said.

“Right...okay,” Tweek sighed.

“....Goodnight, Tweek,” Wendy said.

“Night,” Tweek said as he signed off on the video call. Tweek sighed as he leaned back in his chair, wondering what he was going to do now. “....I guess...I should just...do as Wendy suggested and...let it go. I’m sure I’ll be over this in no time. Yeah…” Tweek smiled.

Just then, Tweek heard voices outside of his door, when he turned, the door opened, and he saw Nick’s back, but it seemed that Nick was talking to someone.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, totally,” Tweek realized it was Craig that Nick was talking to.

Suddenly, Tweek witnessed Nick leaning forward and making out with Craig outside the room, and though the door did hide most of what they were doing, judging from the lip sucking and wet sounds they were making, Tweek can tell they were going at it. It seemed as if they didn’t care if anyone saw them at that moment.

It was finally over as Nick fully went into the room, his head still sticking out of the door, “bye, Craig.

“B-bye…” Craig said, his voice sounded like he was in a daze.

Nick then stayed by the door for a few seconds before he finally closed the door and turned around. He froze when he saw Tweek, “oh...you’re here…”

“....Yeah...I’ve been here...the entire time,” Tweek said.

“Have you now…” Nick said, looking embarrassed, “did you...see..”

“Yes...well...more like I heard it,” Tweek sighed as he stood up from his desk and went over to his bed.

“Sorry about that, I was having a great time with Craig on our date earlier, that I guess I got distracted,” Nick said.

“I can see that,” Tweek said, biting his tongue a bit and preventing himself from saying anything sarcastic. “Seems like you and Craig have gotten a lot closer ever since you confessed to him, Nick.”

“Yeah...it’s been great,” Nick said, “thanks for the advice, Tweek. If it weren’t for you, I would definitely have regretted not telling Craig how I felt.”

“....Uh huh,” Tweek said.

“...You know Tweek...if you want...maybe Craig and I can help set you up with someone,” Nick said.

“W-what? Why would you do that?”

“Well I can’t help but think you feel a bit lonely these days, and it would be so much fun if we had a double date and stuff,” Nick said.

“Um...that’s nice and all, Nick...but I really am not interested,” Tweek said.

“Oh come on, Tweek, I’m sure you’re tired of feeling lonely all the time or staying in your room all alone,” Nick said, “besides...I’ve noticed how awkward you felt whenever we invite you to hang out with us. We don’t want you to feel like the third wheel or anything.”

“I’m...fine, Nick,” Tweek said, “I don’t need to be with anyone. You two can just enjoy your time together and without me,” Tweek said.

“Oh don’t say that, even Craig can’t help but worry for you, hell, he even told me how he wished you were around so we can all hang out together,” Nick said.

“....He...he said that?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, he feels bad that you and him haven’t spent a lot of time together lately,” Nick said, “he’s even the one that suggested the idea of having a double date and stuff,” Nick said.

“....I see,” Tweek said. On one hand, Tweek felt happy that Craig was thinking about him, but on the other, he couldn’t help but be pissed that it was Craig’s idea to want to set a double date. It’s almost as if Craig wanted to get rid of Tweek, or Craig is laughing at the thought that Tweek was still single while he had Nick. Tweek was going to show him, he was going to show him. He’ll go on that double date and prove to Craig that he’s doing just fine without him in his life. “You know what? That double date doesn’t sound so bad. Yeah...let’s do it!” Tweek said.

“Really? Great! I actually have a cousin who is bisexual and currently single, I’ll ask him if he wants to meet you,” Nick said. He took out his phone and started texting and after a few seconds, Nick’s cousin replied, “he said he’s down to meet you. Guess it’ll be a double date this Saturday,” Nick grinned.

“Looking forward to it,” Tweek said.

“Great,” Nick smiled, “alright, I’m going to shower now, I’ll tell you the details about the date once I get back,” Nick said.

“Alright, have fun showering,” Tweek said.

Nick nodded, grabbed his shower items, and left the room. Once Tweek was alone, he let out a sigh and was shaking in anger.

“I’ll show him...I’ll show that bastard that I can have a good time! Once I show Craig that I’m having fun and even get Nick’s cousin to like me...Craig will regret thinking that I’m a sad, lonely loser that he thinks I am! That’ll show him!” Tweek huffed, already misunderstanding the situation and taking things too far, but once Tweek’s mind was set on something, he wasn’t stopping anytime soon. “...I just wish...my date was with him instead though...I’m sure it would have been more fun…” Tweek sighed as he laid on his bed, feeling more and more confused and frustrated by the minute.

* * *

It was Saturday, and the day that Tweek would be going to that double date. It’s been a while since Tweek came face to face with Craig, mostly because Craig was busy hanging with Nick and being a couple, and though Tweek agreed to go on this double date, he was starting to feel uncomfortable when he saw how close Craig was being with Nick.

“Tweek, glad you could make it,” Nick smiled as Tweek arrived at the restaurant they were meeting at.

“Yeah...well...I did agree to do this,” Tweek said, forcing a smile. He couldn’t even look at Craig’s face at that moment since he felt uneasy.

“Well Tweek, I want you to meet your date for tonight. This is my cousin, Spencer. Spencer, this is Tweek, my roommate,” Nick said.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Spencer said as he held out his hand to Tweek.

“Yeah, you too,” Tweek said, acting polite.

“Oh...I see some sparks already,” Nick teased.

“Cut it off, we just met,” Spencer chuckled.

“Yeah, but who knows what the night will bring later,” Nick teased, “right Craig?”

“Yeah,” Craig chuckled a bit.

“Uh huh…” Tweek muttered, feeling more uncomfortable.

“Well let’s head inside and get something to eat. I’m thinking that after we have dinner, we can all go to the club to get drinks and do a bit of dancing,” Nick suggested.

“Sounds good,” Spencer said.

“Yeah...sure...but don’t expect me on the dance floor,” Craig sighed.

“Why? You got two left feet or something?” Nick asked.

“Not really a dancing type of guy,” Craig said.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, never been into the whole dancing stuff,” Craig said.

“Well...let’s see if I can’t change your mind later,” Nick smiled before he kissed Craig on the cheek.

“Ugh…” Tweek had to refrain himself from making a face.

Though Nick nor Spencer heard what Tweek said, as well as not noticing that Tweek seemed to be less energetic than usual, it seemed that Craig noticed something was up. He didn’t say anything, not when Nick was right there in front of him, but he made a mental note to talk to Tweek about it when the opportunity gave them a chance.

Once they headed inside and a table was available to them. They all sat, chose what they wanted on the menu, and were now just waiting for their drinks and food to arrive. As they waited, they decided to do a bit of chatting, or more that Nick and Craig would chat among themselves, while Tweek and Spencer were left to chat with each other. Tweek was sure this was set up by Nick in order for him and Spencer to get to know each other during this double date.

“By the way, Spencer. Did you know that Tweek here is an art major at my school?” Nick said.

“Really? What is it that you do there? I’m not really an art guy myself, but I have been thinking of trying it out as a side hobby,” Spencer said.

“Oh it’s...pretty fun...I guess. You just make art...learn a bit of art...and...that’s pretty much it,” Tweek answered half-heartedly.

“...I see,” Spencer said, clearing his throat and looking awkward a bit.

Craig stared at Tweek, wondering what was going on, but his concerns were soon put to the side when Nick started talking to Craig. “Well you know who surprised me with how much they know about art, it’s this wonderful man,” Nick said.

Craig smiled and let out a chuckle, “well you know...I love art,” Craig said.

However, when Craig said that, Tweek realized that Craig still hadn’t come clean to Nick about the fact that he knows nothing about art, and judging from the tensed expression on Craig’s face, it seemed as if Craig wasn’t planning to say anything for a while. The thought of it has Tweek’s blood boiling a bit.

“So Tweek, aside from art, are you interested in any other hobbies?”

“Yep,” Tweek said, tapping his fingers as he glared daggers at Craig, and completely ignoring Spencer.

“Oh...well uh..I’ve been really into hockey...any sports...you into?” Spencer asked.

“Uh huh,” Tweek muttered.

“....Hey...is everything al-”

“Sorry for the wait, here is your food,” the waiter soon arrived and started placing down the plates of food that everyone had ordered.

“Wow, this sure looks great,” Nick said.

“Yeah, can’t wait to chow down,” Spencer said.

“Yeah,” Craig said, eyeing Tweek, but went back to having his attention on Nick.

“....Yep,” Tweek muttered, staring at the clam chowder he ordered.

Sensing the tense atmosphere between Tweek and Spencer, Craig decided to step in in hopes of getting the two talking, just so he’d be able to talk to Nick without feeling concerned for Tweek the whole evening. “You know, Tweek and I were actually from the same town and practically grew up together, and I know that he took boxing for a short while, right Tweek?”

Tweek’s eyes widened at the mention of when he did boxing. Originally, he started doing it in order to fight Craig back whenever they started fighting physically, but in the end, Tweek enjoyed it for a while until he had to quit when the schools were warning him that if he physically fought with Craig again, he’d be expelled, and his parents would have grounded him for a year if he were to be expelled from school. The fact that Craig remembered made Tweek feel warm inside, but at the same time, he was pissed that Craig was only using it as a way to distract him and Spencer just so he and Nick can have a bit of alone time.

“If you wanted to be alone with Nick, you shouldn’t have formed this double date,” Tweek muttered.

“What was that, Tweek?” Nick asked.

“I said...that...I did take boxing for a while, it was a lot of fun,” Tweek said.

“Really? No wonder your arms looked a bit muscular, you must have been into it,” Spencer smiled, getting interested a bit.

“Uh...yeah...I really enjoyed it for a long time...but had to quit due to school and personal issues,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well ever thought of starting again? I actually have a buddy who owns a boxing gym not too far from here, and I’ve started taking boxing a few weeks ago. We can train together if you like,” Spencer said.

“Oh wow...being forward there, Spence?” Nick teased.

“Come on, dude...I’m only asking Tweek since it would be nice to have a partner to box with every now and then,” Spencer chuckled.

“Yeah? Well I remember Tweek being the best, I’m sure he can teach you a thing or two, right Tweek?” Craig smiled, giving him a look that said, “you better be thanking me for helping you with your date.”

Just seeing that look made Tweek super pissed. It wasn’t like he wanted to be on this date in the first place, and now it felt like Craig was taunting him. Tweek was so angry, he nearly bent his spoon as he gave his reply, “yep.” Tweek was trying his best to hold back his anger and start cursing at Craig.

“I would love to know your techniques, Tweek. I’ve actually been practicing a few moves, though I’m not that good with them quite yet. I have trouble with form and putting enough power into my punches,” as Spencer went on and on with asking Tweek some boxing advice, Tweek was trying his best to keep calm while Craig went back to ignoring him and talking to Nick.

As Spencer kept talking to Tweek, Tweek just sat there, getting more and more annoyed with Craig. He hated how Craig seemed to be ignoring him, he hated how Craig was smiling at Nick, he hated how Craig was just happy as he talked to Nick. In the end, Tweek was pissed with everything, he hated that he had to sit there and witness all of this...especially when in the end...he was jealous.

As Tweek became more and more annoyed, his kept digging his spoon into his clam chowder, not really making a move to eat it, but more like stab it with his spoon. He kept stabbing at the bowl, lifting his spoon up high and going down quickly into the bowl. Tweek kept at it until…

_ Splat! _

Tweek froze. Everyone at their table froze. Tweek felt his body tense up as he slowly turned his head and saw that there was some of his clam chowder splattered on the side of Craig’s head.

“Craig! Are you okay!?” Nick asked, worried, “Tweek, why did you do that?”

“I-it was an accident! I-I didn’t mean to,” Tweek quickly said. He looked at Craig, wondering if he was angry, “Craig...are you alright?”

“....” Craig suddenly turned to Tweek and it took all of Tweek to not let out a scared noise as he could see the dark look in Craig’s eyes. Tweek gulped as Craig put on an obviously forced and angry smile on his face as he slowly stood up from his seat, and grabbed his napkin to wipe off some of the clam chowder from his face. “I’m...going to use the restroom to clean this off...and Tweek...why don’t you come and help me? I need to talk to you about something really important,” Craig said.

“A-ah...y-yeah...sure…” Tweek said as he slowly stood up and started following Craig cautiously.

“Alright, you two get back soon,” Nick said as he watched both Craig and Tweek leave the table and started making their way to the men’s restroom on the other side of the restaurant.

Once Craig and Tweek were in the restroom, Craig walked over to the sink, grabbed a few paper towels, and started wiping the rest of the clam chowder from his face, hat, and his jacket, making sure to clean up any residue that was left. The entire time, he was quiet, and Tweek stood to the side, unsure if Craig was going to speak, or if he wanted him to say something first.

“U-um...C-Craig...I’m really sorry for the clam chowder...I...I didn’t mean to...um…” Tweek stuttered, unsure of what to say aside from simply apologizing over and over.

“....” Craig turned the sink off and let out a sigh. He threw the used paper towel in the trashed, turned towards Tweek, and immediately punched him in the arm as hard as he could.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!?”

“You know why!” Craig shouted, “just be glad I didn’t hit you in the face or the side of your fucking head!”

Tweek frowned and let out a sigh, “I get it, you’re angry about the clam chowder, but I already apologized,” Tweek said.

“It’s not just the damn clam chowder to the head, Tweek, it’s this entire evening!” Craig huffed.

“H-huh?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you didn’t seem like you wanted to be on this date, you kept ignoring Spencer, kept giving me death glares the entire night, and was over all just ruining the mood a bit. You’re lucky Spencer or Nick didn’t notice because right now, you were acting like an ungrateful brat.”

“U-ungrateful brat!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah, both Nick and I went through all this trouble to set you up with someone so you wouldn’t feel left out,” Craig said.

“Well I never asked you for your help in my dating life! Did you ever think that maybe I was fine being alone?” Tweek huffed.

“Well if you didn’t want to go on this date, then why did you agree!?”

“Because...because you and Nick have been pressuring me!”

“Oh...we were pressuring you,” Craig scoffed.

“Yeah, you were pressuring me!” Tweek shouted, “I bet you only wanted me to go on this date so you can get rid of me and Spencer! I bet you thought that since we’re two lonely people, we can just end up together just so you and Nick can get rid of us and be all smoochy alone together!” Tweek shouted.

“That is not why we planned this out! We only wanted you both to be happy, and we thought that you two had a few things in common!” Craig shouted.

“Yeah, sure…” Tweek huffed, “oh...and by the way...thanks for setting me up with Nick’s cousin! I bet you didn’t have a hard time looking for a partner for me and just chose the first lonely guy you could think of!” Tweek shouted.

“What’s wrong with Spencer? I think he’s a good guy!”

“Well if you think he’s a good guy, why don’t you date him!? Maybe you and Nick can have a threesome and bang each other on my bed, while I sleep outside waiting for you to be finished with round three!” Tweek shouted.

“What the hell is your problem!?” Craig poked Tweek in the chest.

“What is your problem!?” Tweek shouted.

Suddenly, the two froze when they heard a toilet flushing. They turned their heads, and after a few seconds, a man came out of one of the stalls, looked at them awkwardly, and didn’t seem to know what to do.

“S-sorry...I...I didn’t mean to interrupt. I actually thought of staying in there for a little longer...but...I wasn’t sure when you two would be finished...and my wife is waiting for me to come back,” the man said.

“.....”

“Um...I’m just...I’m gonna…” The man walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. Once he was done, he grabbed a paper towel, wiped his hands, threw the towel into the trashed, walked past the two and reached the door. He looked back, “well um...sorry to disturb you...continue on…” the man said as he quickly rushed out of the restroom.

“.....Maybe...it was a bad idea to start arguing in a public restroom,” Craig muttered.

Tweek sighed, “okay...you know what? You’re right...I didn’t want to be on this date...I just went because...I heard you were worrying about me...and...I thought if I did this...you’d stop worrying,” Tweek sighed.

“You should have just said if you didn’t want to go or not, your feelings should have been an important factor here,” Craig said.

“Yeah well...what about you and Nick’s feelings, hm?” Tweek sighed, “seems like you still haven’t told Nick the truth yet...or are you actually planning on not telling him after all?”

Craig frowned, “I do plan on telling Nick...it’s just...I’m trying to pick the perfect moment to tell him,” Craig said.

Tweek sighed, “dude...you gotta do this like a bandage. Just rip it off fast and get it over with. The longer you take, the more trouble it’ll be later on, especially if Nick ends up finding out the truth on his own and will feel like he was being deceived by you this entire time.”

“I get it,” Craig huffed, “I just...I just need the moment to be right…”

“Yeah? Well why not doing it tonight while Nick is happy and has me and Spencer around? I’m sure knowing that there are people near him, he won’t make too much of a scene, and you two can just talk calmly while surrounded by people,” Tweek sighed.

“....You’re right,” Craig said. Tweek froze and looked at Craig in shock. “I’ll do it. I’ll tell him tonight...hell...I’ll tell him at the club since there’s bound to be more people there,” Craig said.

“Whoa...you can’t be serious, Craig,” Tweek said.

“No...you’re right. I got to handle this like a bandage. Rip it off fast and get it over with,” Craig sighed, “I’ll tell him the truth...and hopefully...everything will be good once it all comes out,” Craig said.

“Craig...just...wait a minute,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, please...I know you don’t want to be on this date any longer, but in order for this to work, I need you and Spencer by our sides and making sure things stay calm, I especially need you to keep Nick’s spirits up,” Craig said.

“Now wait a minute…” Tweek started, but Craig once again interrupted.

“Tweek...please,” Craig begged.

“....” Tweek wanted to say no, he wanted to tell Craig to not involve him in saving their relationship, but seeing Craig’s eyes that were pleading to him, it was hard for Tweek to say no. “Oh...alright...fine! I’ll stay on this dumb date and help you...but...when we get to the club, you are buying all of my drinks,” Tweek said.

“Deal,” Craig said.

With that, the two left the restroom together and headed back to the table. Once they sat down, Nick turned to Craig to ask if things were alright.

“You alright? You two were in there much longer than I thought,” Nick said.

“Yeah...just had to talk to Tweek about some...assignment we had from one of the classes we share, no big deal, Craig said.

“Well that’s good...and it’s nice that you got rid of that clam chowder from your face...though...that clam chowder on your face did make you look more attractive,” Nick said.

“Dude, get a room,” Spencer sighed, “that was so corny.”

“Hey, you’re just jealous. Why don’t you and Tweek start flirting and give Craig and I some privacy?” Nick chuckled.

“Ha ha...I think I’d like to take things slow a bit...after all...Spencer and I just met, right Spencer?” Tweek said.

“Yeah..but so far...you seem like an interesting guy, Tweek,” Spencer said.

“Thanks,” Tweek forced a smile on his face and continued to talk to Spencer, while Craig and Nick focused on each other.

Though Tweek managed to keep calm and pretend like he was having a good time, deep down, he knew that the moment Craig tells Nick the truth, Tweek was going to feel like a wreck.

* * *

After dinner, the four then began heading to the club as planned, wanting to get drinks and have a bit of fun. After showing the bouncer their IDs, they all headed inside, and immediately, the music inside got louder as they entered the main room.

Immediately, the four headed towards the bar since the main point of coming there was to get drinks, and dancing was just a bonus thing they could do together. After getting their drinks, Nick started bobbing his head to the music and looked like he wanted to dance.

“Hey Craig, wanna dance?” Nick asked.

Craig was surprised and looked a bit uncomfortable, “I told you that I’m not the dancing type,” Craig said.

“Come on, just one dance,” Nick said, “besides...this gives Spencer and Tweek some time to themselves, and gives us time together.

“Heard that,” Spencer said.

Nick chuckled and playfully shoved his cousin a bit before turning his attention back to Craig, “come on...just one dance…”

“....” Craig looked at him before letting out a sigh, “I guess as long as we don’t do any big moves or anything extravagant...it won’t be that embarrassing,” Craig said.

“That’s the spirit,” Nick grabbed Craig’s glass and placed both their drinks down on the counter behind them, and started leading Craig to the dance floor, leaving Spencer and Tweek alone at the bar.

“Welp...there they go...probably to make out on the dance floor,” Spencer joked.

Tweek tensed up and didn’t like the idea of them making out in public, especially if the one making out is Craig. “D-don’t joke like that, man…” Tweek sighed as he took a few swigs of his cocktail he ordered and Craig paid for as per their deal they made earlier.

“....You...didn’t want to go on this date with me...did you?” Spencer suddenly said.

Tweek nearly choked on his drink and began coughing violently, “w-what? No...no...I’m having a great time with you…” Tweek said, “my mind has just been...occupied...you know? With classes...assignments...projects,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek...don’t lie...I can tell you aren’t interested...and if I’m being honest...I’m not that interested in dating you either,” Spence said.

“What? Then why did you agree to come to this date?” Tweek asked.

“It’s for Nick. I owe him for all the times he’s been there for me growing up, and also to stop him from worrying about me all the time since I started living alone after I finally moved out of my parents house and living in a big city,” Spencer said, “Nick has always been like a brother, and my parents would always rely on him to look out for me ever since I started living on my own,” Spencer said.

“I see...guess Nick really cares for you, and you care for Nick,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I guess...though...I feel like Nick is kinda smothering me way more than my own mom,” Spencer sighed, “and to be honest...after this date was over, I was going to tell him that I was already seeing someone,” Spencer said.

“Wait...seriously?” Tweek asked.

“Well...it’s not official...but...we are kinda getting there...and I only agreed to come on this date just so I can tell Nick and also help him out a bit since the text he sent me a few days ago did make it sound like you were lonely and stuff,” Spencer said.

“What!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah, see?” Spencer took out his phone, and showed the message that Nick sent to him.

“Oh come on...really?” Tweek frowned as he noted how Nick practically made it seem like Tweek was so sad and lonely, and felt left out now that his two friends were dating each other. It almost made it seem like Tweek was pathetic a bit. “For the record...I am not that lonely...nor am I this pathetic,” Tweek sighed, “it’s just...if I’m being honest...I don’t want Nick and Craig to be together.”

“....You have a thing for one of them...don’t you?” Spencer asked.

“....Yeah,” Tweek sighed.

Spencer sighed, “is it Craig?”

Tweek flinched, “how did you know?”

“Well...you were staring at him during dinner, so I had my guess,” Spencer sighed, “how come you didn’t tell him how you feel?”

“Well...it’s complicated,” Tweek said, “to be honest, Craig and I were friends...back at home...we actually hated each other’s guts,” Tweek said.

“Seriously? What happened to change your mind?” Spencer asked.

“I can’t say the full details...but...it basically ended with us coming to an understanding and apologizing to the other...and before I knew it...I started having feelings for him...though...in the end...it’s unrequited,” Tweek said. “I’ve been trying to keep it a secret since I know Craig likes Nick...and I do want Craig to be happy...but...it’s so hard...especially since I knew that if I had told Craig sooner...then maybe...I had a chance,” Tweek said.

“....Well...maybe it’s not too late to tell him how you feel at the very least,” Spencer said.

“What?” Tweek stared at him in shock, “...no...no no no...I can’t. It will make things awkward, and if you don’t recall...he is with Nick, remember?”

“I know...but sometimes...it’s best to tell your crush how you feel despite if they are taken or not...because...if you keep it bottled up...you might not always come out okay,” Spencer said, “and who knows...once you tell him and say you’re fine with him being with Nick...you two can laugh it off, and then you can finally move on after that. Sometimes staying quiet isn’t always the answer, and just letting it out and laughing it off at the end might be the best option sometimes,” Spencer said.

“....” Tweek looked down, feeling his heart racing as he was unsure about it, but felt that maybe if he couldn’t just wait and let his feeling disappear on his own, maybe coming clean would help. After all...the moment Craig comes clean to Nick, it’ll officially be over if Nick still accepts Craig despite the fact that Craig lied to him in the beginning of knowing each other. “...You know...what...what the hell...I’m going to get rejected either way...so might as well get this off my chest,” Tweek said.

“That’s the spirit,” Spencer said.

“Yeah...yeah...I’m doing it,” Tweek said.

“Go for it,” Spencer said.

“I’ll do it!” Tweek exclaimed. He took a step forward, but stopped, “...right after I have a few more drinks. I’m going to need all the courage I can get,” Tweek said as he held up his hand to get the bartender’s attention. “I’m going to need your strongest alcohol you have...and I mean strong,” Tweek said as he can feel his heart racing in his chest.

At the dance floor with Craig and Nick, the two were doing a few steps as they followed the beat of the song that was playing. Nick was having a good time and smiling, and even Craig was enjoying himself, even if he felt awkward as he tried his best to dance to the beat of the song.

“Liar,” Nick said.

“H-huh?” Craig’s heart skipped a beat when Nick said he was a liar, “w-what are you talking about?” Craig asked.

Nice stared at Craig before smiling and chuckling, “I mean...you lied about being a bad dancer...I think you dance beautifully,” Nick said, “like a swan...well...an awkward swan,” Nick teased.

“...Ah...I see,” Craig sighed in relief, for a second there, he thought that Nick found out the truth. Craig began to laugh and moved closer to Nick, “do swans...even dance?” Craig asked.

“Oh...they definitely do...especially when courting one another,” Nick said as he pulled Craig closer. “...I’m glad we’re together, Craig,” Nick said.

Craig stared at him and smiled, “me too…”

“You know...I was a bit worried when I confessed to you,” Nick said.

“Huh? Why?” Craig asked.

“I don’t know….maybe it’s just that...I’ve noticed how before we started dating, you and Tweek seemed to have spent a lot of time together,” Nick said, “I actually kinda thought you might have a thing for Tweek.”

“W-what? Tweek? No...no...I mean...you did know I hated Tweek for a long time…” Craig said.

“Yes, I heard the story...but then you two started talking and I’ve seen you two hanging out more...I just figured...maybe you and him had a thing,” Nick said.

“Well...I wouldn’t say we had a thing. Tweek has always been this annoying guy who is always quick to blame me for...pretty much everything, has a short fuse, and can be stubborn at times. Hell...he’s probably the only one that can get me annoyed so quickly, and it’s hard to get me annoyed. I’m sure everyone back home had a hard time getting any sort of reaction out of me...everyone but Tweek,” Craig sighed.

“Well...doesn’t that mean Tweek was special enough to actually get you to react?” Nick said.

“....I guess…” Craig said as he thought about it. Now that he thought about it, he has never had much of an intense emotion with anyone but Tweek. Sure, the majority of those feelings were mostly him getting angry, but...there have been emotions that Craig showed that even his parents couldn’t get him to make or react. “...I guess...Tweek has always been special to me...even if I hated him for a majority of my life,” Craig said, “but...even I saw how passionate he can be when he has his mind set on something, how hard he works to get to where he is, and how he would try his best to be brave in order to overcome his fears. I remember in the beginning, he’s always been considered a shy and awkward kid...but the moment we clash, he would come out of his shell and actually fight back. He’s...one tough cookie...I will admit. Maybe that’s why...back then...even if I hated him...I also admired him and his bravery,” Craig said.

Nick looked at Craig before smiling, “well...I guess I’m glad in the end...you two are close now, yeah?”

Craig smiled, “yeah...we are...though...he’s still annoying,” Craig sighed, “but...I guess with him...I can just be honest with my feelings and actually show how I feel and stuff,” Craig said.

“And me too,” Nick said as he held Craig close, “you can always be honest with me...and I’ll always like you,” Nick said.

“...R-really? Even if...I say maybe...a lie or two?”

Nick looked at him and smiled, “even if you had lied...you must have done it for a reason...and until you’re ready to tell me why...I’ll be here...waiting and listening. I’ll be there to support you and try to be understanding,” Nick said.

“...You...must really like me...don’t you?” Craig smiled.

“Well...I did fall for your charms, Craig Tucker,” Nick smiled. Nick leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Craig’s lips. Craig kissed him back a bit, but his mind was racing.

As they pulled away, Craig looked at Nick, his cheeks red, and his heart racing. He knew that right now...he had to tell Nick. He had to tell him the truth. No longer was he going to be scared or wait any longer.

As soon as the song ended and the two were no longer dancing, Craig grabbed hold of Nick’s hand and looked down, taking a deep breath before he looked up at Nick. “Nick...I have something to tell you,” Craig said.

“Sure, what is it?” Nick asked.

“...The...the truth is...I’ve-”

“Craaaaiiiigggg!” The two were interrupted when they heard a familiar voice yelling Craig’s name. When they turned around, they were shocked to see Tweek, stumbling towards them, a half empty glass of alcohol in his hand, and Spencer trying very hard to pull Tweek back.

“T-Tweek?” Craig walked over to check on Tweek, while Nick followed close behind. “Tweek? Are you okay?”

“Spencer...how much did you let him drink?” Nick asked.

“Hey, this wasn’t my idea. I actually tried to stop him when he started getting really drunk,” Spencer said.

“Everyone...shut up!” Tweek shouted, he stumbled on his feet and his face was flushed, he looked at Craig, though his eyes didn’t seem to be all that focused at the moment, “I need to tell Craig something right...now!” Tweek hiccuped.

“Um..Tweek...I know I said you say what you need to say to Craig, but maybe you should say it when you two are alone...or at the very least...when you’re not so drunk?” Spencer said.

“What does Tweek need to say to Craig that it has to be in private?” Nick asked.

“Um….well-” Before Spencer could make an excuse, Tweek interrupted him.

“No! I don’t care...I don’t fucking care! I’m going to say it right here...in front of everyone! I want the whole world to know! I want the universe to know! I even want the aliens that might be spying on us human lifeforms to know!” Tweek shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a few patrons that were closeby to turn and stare at the four.

Craig, feeling uncomfortable by the situation, grabbed Tweek’s arm and pulled him along, “okay...whatever it is you need to say to me, let’s talk in private. Let’s go outside, Tweek,” Craig said.

“No...no no no...I need to say it now...or else...I’m gonna explode!” Tweek shouted. It was clear to anyone that he was really drunk. Whatever he drank must have been that strong for him to be acting like a lunatic at that point.

“Tweek, let’s just go outside so you can get some fresh air, then we can talk,” Craig said, trying to pull Tweek along.

“Craig Tucker...I love you!” Tweek shouted.

Craig froze. It felt as if the whole world just stopped at that moment for Craig, and Craig turned to Tweek, letting go of his arm. “W-what?”

Tweek stumbled on his feet, but managed to keep himself from falling over. “I like you, Craig. I like you a whole lot! I wanted to tell you before you confessed to Nick, but I didn’t realize my feelings until it was too late,” Tweek said, “I like you...I like you way more than you think!” Tweek shouted.

“...T-Tweek…” Craig felt uneasy as he looked between him and Nick, who was starting to look angry as he stared at Tweek and listened to what he had to say.

“I like it when you smile...but hate that your smile isn’t meant for me! I want to feel your hand because I like how warm they are! I know I’m supposed to hate you and let you go...but I just can’t! I can’t let you go! I don’t want you to be with Nick! If anything...I think I liked you way longer than you think! You make me feel...things that I’ve never felt with anyone before, you’ve left a huge impression in my head and heart! You made me feel this way!” Tweek exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he began to cry a bit, “out of all the people in this damn planet...you are probably the only one that drives me crazy! ...And...and...I don’t mind it...in fact….I love it...I like it when you make me feel braver...when you make me feel like I can do anything! That’s why I like you Craig...that’s why...I...love you,” Tweek said.

“...Tweek…” Craig stared at Tweek, feeling his heart racing, but his mind was all over the place. He wasn’t sure what to do, especially since Nick was standing right there, pissed at Tweek’s confession.

Suddenly, Tweek came forward and grabbed Craig’s face, before Craig could react or ask what Tweek was doing, Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig stood there, frozen, shocked that Tweek was kissing him. He didn’t know what to do, he was too shocked to even push Tweek away. However, when Craig saw Nick, Craig quickly pulled away and pushed Tweek back.

“There...I kissed you...now we’re married and we can live happily ever...after…” Tweek smuttered, now completely out of it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to fall back. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and was now asleep because of the alcohol.

“....Maybe I should have also told Tweek to confess his feelings in private at the beginning…” Spencer muttered.

All three of them fell silent as they all stared at Tweek, who was unaware of what he had done until he woke up the next morning. Things between Craig and Tweek were never going to be the same after that.


End file.
